6x01 Fail, Retry, Begin
by Andrea F
Summary: Esta fic foi escrita pensando numa possivel continuação da série, preservando as suas caraterísticas noir, com muitos segredos, ação e reviravoltas.O texto foi escrito como se fosse um filme, a sequencia seria, aproximadamente a montagem do episódio.


6.01 - FAIL, RETRY, BEGIN

Cena 1 – Externa / Cemitério nos arredores de Londres, Inglaterra.

Nikita deposita uma flor sobre o tumulo de Mr Jones. Olha para a lápide. Seus olhos demonstram tristeza. Michele se aproxima.

Michele: Nikita.

Nikita nem responde, ajeita os óculos escuros, a olha de relance e volta a olhar para a lápide.

Michele: O tempo passa tão rápido. Ainda me recordo do sorriso dele, de nossas conversas, de passear pelo campo ao seu lado... E já faz um ano que ele se foi.

Nikita: Eu não me lembro dele ter me escolhido para a section...

Michele: Sinto muito, Nikita. Mas papai sabia o que fazia.

Nikita torce o nariz

Michele: Venha comigo.

Nikita: Pra onde?

Michele: Estamos sendo observadas.

Nikita: Onde?

Michele: Prédio de tijolos às 8 horas. Sexta janela da direita para esquerda.

Nikita: Como sabe?

Michele: Eu sou filha do meu pai. Herdei alguns genes e um centro de informações. (sorri)

Nikita: Estamos expostas?

Michele: Sim, mas já cuidei disso. Agora chore e me abrace e faça de conta que foi baleada, para todos os efeitos, você vai morrer hoje.

Nikita: O que está acontecendo, Michele?

Michele: Tudo há seu tempo. Agora chore e me abrace, estão mirando em você.

Nikita: Droga! faz uma cena de choro e abraça Michele. Depois cochicha no ouvido dela Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Michele: Acredite ou não, minha irmã, quero você viva, mas para isso tem que parecer morta.

Nikita: Ah... Não vai ser a primeira vez...

Cena 2 – Interna / Cômodo vazio de um prédio próximo ao cemitério

Um atirador, com um rifle com mira laser, está mirando o coração de Nikita a mais de 300 metros de distância

Michele: (dá a ordem via rádio) Agora.

O atirador faz um disparo. O tiro passa perto de Nikita, mas não a atinge. Ela finge cair ferida nos braços de Michele. Michele a ampara e finge estar procurando o atirador nos arredores enquanto está chamando a sua segurança. Quando os seus homens se aproximam, um segundo tiro é disparado em direção a Michele. Também passa perto e ela finge ter sido atingida e cai no chão ao lado de Nikita.

Nikita observa com olhos entreabertos, assusta-se com o vermelho sangue escorrendo do corpo de Michelle.

Nikita: (sussurando sem se mexer) Michele!

Michele: (sussurando também) Belo teatro, não? Agora, morremos.

Ambas fingem-se de mortas. Os seguranças de Michele chegam segundos depois fazendo participando da encenação. Recolhem os "corpos" e as balas que cravaram no chão.

Cena 3 – Interna / Quarto de Hotel próximo ao cemitério, alguns números à frente, na mesma rua do prédio onde esta o atirador.

Um homem branco, alto, aparentando uns 50 anos, chamado Tizeg, assiste a cena, gravando numa fita o duplo assassinato.

Tizeg: ao celular Herdeiras Jones canceladas.

Desliga o celular e vai até a varanda fumar um charuto

Cena 4 / Interna / Van Preta

Seguranças colocam os "corpos" das duas irmãs e saem rapidamente do local

Um dos seguranças: Tudo limpo, senhorita Jones.

Michelle: Ótimo. (Levanta-se sorridente) Agora o jogo começou.

Nikita: (impaciente) Será que posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que essa encenação?

Michele: Em breve.

Cena 5 / Externa / Visão aérea do percurso da van

A van onde elas estão faz vários caminhos pela cidade e toma uma saída para auto-estrada. Um helicóptero a segue pelo ar.

Ao entrar num túnel, o helicóptero passa por cima da montanha, vendo a saída da van do outro lado do túnel. Porém, antes de sair do túnel, a van pára, Nikita e Michele saem da van e entram num caminhão.

Alguns quilômetros a frente da saída do túnel, próximo a uma curva acentuada, é disparado um foguete que atinge a van e a explosão faz com que ela caia desfiladeiro a baixo, afundando no mar, depois de bater em muitas rochas

Cena 6 / Interna / Dentro do caminhão

Nikita: O que está acontecendo?

Michele: Motim, Nikita.

Nikita: Do que está falando?

Michele: Antes de o Paul morrer, George estava tentando acabar com a section. Paul e Madeline estam lutando para que isso não acontecesse.

Nikita: Eu sei. Eles tentaram eliminar George várias vezes. Mas o que temos a ver com isso.

Michele: Mr Jones raramente intervia na gestão de George, mas o centro é subordinado a um grupo político militar muito mais poderoso que o centro, a section, ou qualquer outro exercito que exista. Quando papai se expôs, passando por cima de George e do conselho, assumindo as rédeas e preparando o caminho para você, ele sabia dos riscos e das conseqüências.

Nikita: Michele, você está me dizendo que Mr Jones tinha tudo isso planejado?

Michele: Na verdade, sim.

Nikita: Meu Deus!

Michele: Há alguns anos tínhamos ciência desse cenário. Ele me colocou no centro para monitorar as atividades de George.

Nikita: Mas se sabiam dessas intenções dele há tanto tempo, por que não o eliminaram?

Michele: Porque ele não esta agindo sozinho. Descobrimos uma rede de corrupção dentro do centro. Uma rede que usa o terrorismo para levantar fundos dos governos para patrocinar o antiterrorismo.

Nikita: Então...

Michele: Começamos a atrapalhar os planos de George e ele acaba de nos "cancelar".

Nikita: E agora, que fazemos?

Michele: Mr Jones planejou tudo. Papai era excelente estrategista.

Nikita: Estou começando a ficar assustada.

Michele: E você nem viu nada... Chegamos.

O caminhão encostou-se a uma doca e uma empilhadeira começou a descarregar umas caixas. Ao abrir a passagem Michele saiu e Nikita a seguiu. O lugar era um galpão de logística, recebia diversos tipos de cargas e tinha muito movimento de entrada e saída de caminhões e cargas.

Elas entraram numa sala de controle com diversos computadores e homens trabalhando, passaram por alguns corredores e finalmente chegaram a um escritório.

Nikita: Onde estamos.

Michele: Na fachada. O QG é mais embaixo.

Michele olhou para um determinado ponto na estante e um laser fez reconhecimento de íris. Ela abriu uma porta, onde era o lavabo e esta dava acesso para um elevador.

Ao chegarem no destino, Nikita observou o lugar enquanto seguia Michele.

Nikita: Isso aqui parece a bat-caverna...

Michele: Se quiser re-decorar, fique a vontade.

Nikita: Humm... (Dá de ombros)

Michele: Chegamos. Nikita, aqui é o Núcleo.

Michele mostra uma sala redonda onde diversas pessoas trabalham em supercomputadores de ultima geração.

Michele: Você nem imagina o volume de informações que processamos aqui no núcleo. Praticamente tudo que a section e o centro fazem está sendo monitorado por aqui.

Nikita: E alguém mais sabe disso?

Michele: Além das pessoas que trabalham aqui, você e eu, ninguém. Essa é a organização mais secreta que existe.

Nikita: Você tem o mesmo ar arrogante e presunçoso do Mr. Jones.

Michele: (achando graça) Você também. Deve ser genético, maninha.

Nikita: (indiferente) E agora, o que vai ser? Novo treinamento?

Michele: Pra quê? Oito anos na section não te bastaram? Rss... Pândora.

Depois que Michele chama Pandora, uma parede se abre dando acesso a uma sala com supercomputador que atende pelo nome de Pandora. Uma fisionomia humanóide surge ao redor de um totem.

Nikita: Uau! É pra me espantar? Não é novidade...

Michele: Espere até Pandora abrir sua caixa... Vamos.

As duas entram nessa sala e a parede se fecha por detrás delas.

Cena 7 / Interna / Section One / Ponte de comando – Comunicações

Entra um agente e vai até Quinn. Ele fala-lhe do atentado contra Nikita e Michele.

Quinn, preocupada, vai até sua mesa em comunicações e faz um link no satélite e acessa um arquivo gravado. Pelo ângulo da filmagem do satélite, a imagem mostra Nikita e Michele sendo assassinadas por atirador a distancia.

Ela chama Jason a comunicações. Ele estava azarando uma agente novata em um dos corredores menos movimentados, se aborrece.

Jason: (para a moça com quem ele estava) Desculpe, meu bem. O trabalho me chama.

(Jason chega em comunicações. Outros agentes se aproximam. Walter que estava passando vê o movimento e vai à mesma direção).

Walter: (para Jason) O que está acontecendo?

Jason: Ainda não sei. (Para Quinn) O que houve?

Quinn não responde. Encara-o de maneira apreensiva e indica que olhe para a tela. Ela está rodando o vídeo onde Nikita e Michele são assassinadas.

Walter: Oh, meu Deus! Nikita!

Jason: O quê... Quando foi isso?

Quinn: 17:30, hora local.

Todos ficam atônitos como que vêem. Bosco, um dos agentes mais experientes, dos que sobreviveram na section, e um dos mais influentes toma a frente e convoca uma reunião para alguns minutos depois. Quinn, Jason e Walter se entreolham, internamente questionando o quê estava acontecendo.

Bosco: Isso não vai ficar assim. O coletivo, ou quem quer que tenha sido o responsável será punido duramente.

Walter: O sangue dela nem esfriou e o jogo já começou.

Jason: É, começou.

Cena 8 / Interna / hospital, interior do Canadá

Os passos rápidos de uma enfermeira de meia idade atravessam corredores, abrem portas e desvia-se de obstáculos pelo caminho até chegar a um quarto, onde um homem branco de cabelo e barba raspada está tentando se desvencilhar dos aparelhos e agulhas espetados em seu corpo. Este é Michael Samuelle. Ou foi.

A enfermeira tenta acalma-lo, mas ele parece impaciente. Sem poder detê-lo, ela aplica uma dose de calmante. Ele fica atordoado. A enfermeira chama o médico. Alguns momentos depois ele.

Médico: O que foi?

Enfermeira: Ele acordou.

O médico vai examina-lo. Com uma lanterninha observa os olhos dele. Michael esta adormecendo sob o efeito do tranqüilizante. Ele começa a sonhar.

Cena 9 / Externa / Feedback do sonho de Michael

Michael e Adam estão tomando sorvete num parque no verão canadense. Enquanto Michael vira-se para pagar o sorveteiro, Adam afasta-se para pegar uma bola que uns caras que jogavam chutaram para perto de onde eles estavam.

Várias crianças estão brincando de bola próximos a Adam, que retorna sorridente, trazendo a bola nas mãos.

Um rapaz brinca com um aeromodelo cerca de uns cem metros de onde eles estão. Michael repara no barulho do aeromodelo e desconfia. Ele corre em direção a Adam, mas está cerca de duzentos metros de distancia.

Enquanto Adam pára para conversar com um amiguinho, o aeromodelo entra num vôo rasante em direção as crianças. Michael grita o nome do filho. Adam olha para ele acena e sorri. O aeromodelo, carregado de explosivos está teleguiado para atingir o alvo, a bola que Adam segura. Michael não consegue chegar a tempo. Uma explosão enorme acontece ceifando a vida de diversas crianças e outras pessoas aos arredores. Com o impacto da explosão, Michael que estava relativamente próximo, é arremessado contra um banco de pedra que se quebra quando é atingido. Michael fica muito ferido, por todo corpo e principalmente na cabeça. Há sangue por todo lado. Uma luz branca surge à vista dele.

Depois do atentado, que aconteceu três meses após ele ter deixado para trás o grande amor de sua vida e a vida fantasma que tinha como agente para regressar ao mundo dos vivos e com identidade falsa, a fim de criar seu único filho, Michael ficou em coma num hospital por quase sete meses. Ele teve que passar por diversas cirurgias que salvaram sua vida. Adam morreu no atentado.

Médico: (se dirige a Michael em francês, pois é a língua oficial naquela parte do país) Senhor? Pode me ouvir?

Michael, não quer, ou não pode responder. Tenta movimentar os lábios, mas som nenhum sai de sua boca. Ele olha ao redor, estranhando o lugar, estranha o médico e estranha a si mesmo. Cai em profunda melancolia.

O médico se afasta e o deixa só. Ele se encolhe em sua cama, com certa dificuldade, pois passou muito tempo imóvel e seus nervos e músculos ficaram endurecidos.

Enfermeira: O que acha doutor?

Médico: É muito cedo pra saber. Mas fisicamente ele parece estar bem. Vamos fazer alguns exames.

Enquanto eles conversam, Michael está absorto em seus pensamentos, com feições tristes e absolutamente quieto.

Cena 10 – Interna / Section One – Sala de Reunião

Bosco está dirigindo uma reunião estratégica onde Walter, Jason, Quinn e outros cinco agentes estão presentes.

Bosco: O que aconteceu hoje é absolutamente ridículo para uma organização como a section one. Nikita jamais deveria ter se exposto assim.

Walter: A questão não é a exposição de Nikita, mas como alguém poderia saber onde ela estaria para armar um ataque destes?

Jason: Walter tem razão. Ninguém deveria saber onde ela estaria, a não ser...

Quinn: A não ser que tenhamos um espião inimigo aqui dentro da section.

Bosco: Um espião, ou uma espiã, como você já fez isso antes, para o centro, não é mesmo Quinn.

Quinn: Era uma outra situação.

Bosco: Só porque o alvo era o Paul? O centro já quis nos cancelar mais de uma vez, e desde que Nikita assumiu o lugar de Operations, nossas relações com o centro não tem sido as mais fáceis.

Walter: Dos dois lados, como todos sabemos.

Bosco: A que se refere, Walter?

Walter: Nikita começou uma nova ordem aqui na section, os agentes mais antigos, sobreviventes não vêem com bons olhos o que ela fez por este lugar. A tensão interna não está das melhores.

Jason: Isso não é de se estranhar, qualquer empresa, a troca de gestão, causa muito estresse.

Bosco: Mas não estamos tratando de qualquer empresa, sr. Crawford, estamos tratando de uma organização militar onde todos tem capacidade de matar.

Quinn: E se não for nada disso, se for uma ação de inimigos externos. Nikita tem vários. Poderia ter sido um ato de vingança.

Jason: Isso. Talvez Quinn esteja certa, pode ter sido alguma organização terrorista...

Bosco: Ainda que seja este o caso, como eles ficaram sabendo da localização dela.

Walter: Michele.

Bosco: O quê?

Walter: Michele. Michele estava com ela. As duas eram irmãs. Ambas foram assassinadas. Se o paradeiro de Nikita não vazou daqui da section, poderia ter vazado através de Michele.

Jason: Michele trabalhava no centro.

Bosco: Isso nos levaria de volta a George...

George e alguns agentes do centro entram nesse momento

George: Cheguei bem na hora de ser o assunto da vez.

Todos olham para ele com espanto. Bosco se vira e lhe dirige a palavra.

Bosco: O que está fazendo aqui George?

George: Fiquei sabendo que a section one está sem comando, com a morte de Nikita e como sou o responsável por isso tudo aqui vim assumir o comando.

Creio que não haverá resistências quanto a isso, não é sr. Bosco?

Todos se entreolham, mas ninguém diz nada.

George: Senhores, convoquem uma reunião geral com todos os agentes para daqui uma hora. Enquanto isso precisamos conversar. Sr Bosco, na sala de Operações, agora.

George avança para sala de operações e Bosco o segue. Alguns seguranças os seguem.

Walter, espantado com a situação, olha interrogativamente para Jason e Quinn. Ambos dão de ombros, sem saber o que pensar a respeito.

Cena 11 – Interna / Sala de refeições da section

Walter está almoçando, Quinn chega e se senta ao lado dele. Ambos observam o ambiente, enquanto almoçam.

Walter: Olhe para eles. Nas outras mesas, os agentes se entreolham com apreensão, alguns cochicham, outros se calam e se fecham com medo de estarem sendo grampeados.

Quinn: O que tem?

Walter: Estão apavorados.

Quinn: Não seja tão dramático, Walter.

Walter: Oh minha querida, você não sabe como são as coisas por aqui? Somos potencialmente perigosos demais para ser dissipados. George e o centro sempre representaram maior ameaça do que qualquer terrorista que já enfrentamos até hoje.

Quinn: Do que está com medo, Walter?

Walter: Dos planos do George.

Chega Jason.

Jason: E por falar nos planos do George, acabei de descobrir uma coisa no sistema.

Quinn: Do que está falando?

Jason: Estive pensando sobre o vazamento de informações e fiz uma varredura de portas das informações compartilhadas com o centro.

Quinn: Fazemos isso todos os dias...

Jason: Exatamente, mas não fazemos a baixo nível.

Quinn: Instruções binárias? Por que faríamos uma varredura assim?

Walter: Do que vocês estão falando?

Jason: Encontrei um tipo de B.O. muito avançado, que trabalha em baixo nível a partir do nosso mainframe.

Walter: (irônico)Agora esclareceu...

Quinn: Jason, como alguém teria acesso ao mainframe pra colocar um B.O. desses?

Walter: Dá pra alguém falar na minha língua?

Quinn: Ele está dizendo que alguém instalou um componente eletrônico no mainframe que possibilita acesso remoto, passando por todos os sistemas de defesa que temos.

Walter: Mas como?

Jason: Há um ano atrás o coletivo encontrou o filho do Michael invadindo o nosso sistema.

Walter: O que resultou na morte de Operations.

Quinn: Mas o caso era diferente, e o tipo de acesso que eles conseguiram naquela vez foi totalmente fechado. Reconstruirmos todo o sistema de defesa, de lá pra cá.

Jason: É reconstruímos.

Walter: Então como pode?

Quinn: Não pode.

Jason: Por software não.

Walter: E por hardware?

Quinn: Para isso teria que acessar o mainframe... Quem tem acesso ao mainframe são apenas agentes nível 6.

Jason: Exato.

Walter: Então?

Quinn: Quem são os únicos agentes nível 6 que restaram?

Walter: Nikita, Grismel, Bosco, e eu.

Quinn e Jason encaram Walter

Cena 12 – Interna / Hospital no Canadá

Ante-sala da tomografia. Michael está dentro do tomógrafo. Os médicos estão analisando os dados nos computadores

Medico: Então, o que acha?

Radiologista: A pesar da ficha médica dele, essa parte do cérebro está se recuperando bem as cirurgias e olhe, não tem nenhum trauma neurológico nessa região pariental, possivelmente esse estado que ele se encontra seja mais psicológico do que neurológico.

Médico: Ok. Vou encaminha-lo a psiquiatria.

Terminado o exame, a cama sai do tomógrafo e Michael fica lá parado, olhando para o teto.

Cena 13 – Interna / Quarto da Nikita no novo QG

Michele: abre a porta para ela Este será seu novo quarto. Espero que goste da decoração.

Nikita entra, olha ao redor e fica completamente indiferente.

Michele: O que foi? Não gostou?

Nikita: fecha a porta atrás de si e encara Michele Sente ai.

Michele: O que? Por que você...

Nikita: Senta ai! Nikita saca uma arma. Michele obedece e se senta

Nikita: Que diabos é este lugar? Por que você inventou esse circo todo pra me trazer pra cá?

Michele: Eu já te disse, Nikita. Apenas estou seguindo os planos que papai deixou.

Nikita: Essa história não me convence. Como ele poderia saber das coisas que ainda não tinham acontecido? Como ele poderia saber se eu sobreviveria a section? Como Michele?

Michele: Ele sabia Nikita. Ele tinha projeções analíticas, analistas que formavam diversos cenários, mas ainda que essas projeções inspirassem receio, papai sempre teve muita fé no excelente desempenho de seus filhos.

Nikita: Filhos? Não somos apenas você e eu?

Michele: Forma de expressão...

Nikita engarilha a pistola e aproxima da cabeça de Michele

Nikita: Michele...

Michele: Você não vai atirar em mim.

Nikita: Quem te garante isso? Suas projeções?

Michele: (rindo) Ah, Nikita... Você me diverte.

Nikita fica possessa com o descaso da irmã. Ela se afasta e fica de frente para Michele apontando a arma para a cabeça dela.

Nikita: (atira num espelho atrás de Michele) Quer um tiro bem no meio da testa, Michele?

Michele: (olha para trás) Acho que não gostou da decoração... (Volta levantando delicadamente) Posso dar um jeito nisso...

Ao que ela se levanta, Nikita continua mirando na cabeça dela, mas Michele aparenta não estar dando a mínima pra isso.

Michele: Também não gostei dele... Não estava muito harmonioso...

Nikita: (impressionada por a irmã estar ignorando sua ameaça) Que diabos, você está fazendo?

Michele: Conversando com minha irmã, como duas pessoas civilizadas. Apesar de que apontar uma arma para cabeça de sua própria irmã não parece coisa muito civilizada, mas eu vou te dar um desconto. Afinal de contas, foi um dia estressante esse...

Percebendo a irritação que está causando em Nikita, Michele se aproxima a distancia suficiente para ataca-la. E ataca.

Astuciosamente saindo da mira de Nikita, Michele segura o braço armado dela e a atinge com um soco no externo. Nikita perde o ar e acaba soltando a arma. Ela olha para Michele com surpresa. Não pensava que a irmã soubesse lutar. Michele lhe parecia delicada e inofensiva. Estava enganada.

Michele: Desculpe, te machuquei?

Nikita: Machucar? Você vai ver o que é machucar!

Depois de recuperar o fôlego, Nikita parte para cima de Michele, ela se esquiva. Nikita consegue atingir alguns golpes e derruba Michele no chão.

Michele reage atacando Nikita, que revida cada ataque da irmã, até que consegue lança-la contra o armário e valendo-se dos longos braços, segura-a pelo pescoço como tentando estrangula-la. Michele tenta falar, mas está sem ar. Nikita afrouxa um pouco a pressão.

Michele: Eu sinto muito!

Nikita: Pelo quê?

Michele: Por isso. Ela passa o braço por cima das mãos de Nikita, neutralizando seu ataque e desfere um soco no queijo dela. Nikita cai ao chão.

Nikita: Ai... Onde aprendeu a lutar assim?

Michele: Fui pra academia de artes marciais aos 4 anos. Dá pra imaginar se Mr. Jones iria deixar uma filha dele sem saber se defender... Você tem cada idéia Nikita...

Nikita: Michele.

Michele: Sim?

Nikita: Como sabia que eu não atiraria em você?

Michele: Você não atiraria, é? Rss... Vem, levanta. (Estende a mão pra Nikita)Vamos buscar gelo pra por nesses machucados...

Nikita: Rss... Ok. (aceita a ajuda da irmã para se levantar).

Michele: E ai, gostou mais do seu quarto como está agora?

Nikita: (olhando ao redor, tudo destruído) Não.

Michele: Rss... Da próxima vez, temos uma sala de treinamento, mais apropriada, ok?!

Nikita: Então você gostou de apanhar de mim?

Michele: Apanhar de você? Há-há-há-ha

Ambas saem em direção à enfermaria.

Cena 14 – Interna / Section – corredores

Quinn e Jason conversam.

Quinn: Eu não entendo como isso que você está sugerindo pode ter sido feito aqui. Tem câmeras por todas as partes, ainda mais nos acessos a áreas restritas.

Jason: Eu não sei como, mas sei que foi feito. Não dá pra vazar um sistema como o que existia aqui antes, o que Seymour desenvolveu era praticamente perfeito. Depois que ele morreu, houve diversas atualizações no sistema de segurança.

Quinn: Eu também vi esse arquivo de atualizações, mas o que tem isso?

Jason: Algumas dessas atualizações foram como downgrades. Ao invés de ampliar as barreiras de segurança digital elas criaram buracos no sistema.

Quinn: O que está sugerindo, Jason?

Jason: Exatamente o que você entendeu. Deliberadamente alguém andou transformando o sistema de segurança da section num queijo suíço.

Quinn: Quem?

Jason: Essa é a questão. Você foi transferida para comunicações praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que eu vim parar aqui. Mas antes de nós chegarmos, quem esteve operando comunicações e sistemas?

Walter chega sorrateiramente e interfere.

Walter: Erick Hellinger.

Quinn: Quem é esse?

Walter: Um garoto mimado que era um gênio da computação. A section o trouxe para cá, depois ele foi transferido para o centro e o centro mandou-o para cá uns meses antes do Birkoff...

Quinn: E onde está esse cara agora?

Jason: Eu levantei os arquivos, encontrei uma ordem de cancelamento de Operations. Parece que ele estragou uma missão importante e deu fuga para um dos lideres da Red Cell.

Quinn: Então?

Walter: Antes de ser cancelado, ele bem poderia ter feito algo desse tipo que vocês descobriram.

Quinn: E como poderia acessar o mainframe para instalar essa ponte de acesso?

Walter: Você não conheceu aquele pestinha... Ele era um garoto insuportável, mas era um gênio. Conseguia fazer coisas que ninguém mais conseguia, nem Birkoff.

Jason: Encontrei uns arquivos do meu irmão com detalhamento de um ataque interno por vírus, em que esse Hellinger era citado.

Walter: Isso foi no ano que ele veio pra cá. Não passava de um garoto de uns 14 ou 15 anos e nos colocou numa situação muito difícil.

Quinn: Então, ele poderia ter...

Walter: Sim. Roubar ou falsificar uma identificação de agente nível 6 para ele seria algo relativamente fácil.

Jason: Então foi esse Hellinger.

Quinn: E como consertar isso?

Jason: Teríamos que remover essa placa do mainframe.

Quinn: E você tem idéia de onde ela esteja?

Jason se cala, sem resposta para essa questão. Quinn e Walter se decepcionam.

Cena 15 – Interna / Section – Sala de Operações

George conversa com Bosco.

George: Então, Bosco, estavam planejando uma retaliação ao ataque a Nikita? E pelos caminhos dedutivos que estavam sendo trilhados, seria eu o responsável por esse ato aviltrante, não é Bosco?

Bosco: E acaso estaríamos errados, senhor?

George: E porque eu faria isso?

Bosco: Para controlar a section. Isso me parece um bom motivo.

George: Humm. Realmente, Bosco. E sem a sua ajuda, eu não estaria aqui hoje.

Bosco: O que?

George: É muito simples, meu caro Bosco. Nikita estando fora do comando, eu assumo a section ou coloco alguém de minha confiança no comando e continuo no centro.

Bosco: O que está querendo dizer?

George: Bosco, você gostaria de ser o novo Operations?

Bosco: Mas o assassinato da Nikita?

George: Não podemos esperar que esse assunto se esclarece para depois colocar alguém no poder. Se nossos inimigos desconfiarem que a section está sem liderança, seriamos atacados de todos os lados.

Então, interessa ou não o cargo?

Bosco: A troco de que o senhor está me oferecendo isso?

George: A troco de fidelidade a mim.

Bosco: E se eu não aceitar?

George: Você será cancelado depois que mostrar a todos uma gravação muito comprometedora onde você aparece dando ao inimigo a posição da Nikita. O que acha, aceita minha proposta?

Bosco: Seu desgraçado!

George: É melhor se dirigir com mais respeito ao seu novo chefe.

Cena 16 – Interna / Sala de comunicações

Quinn e Walter estão olhando através do vidro da sala de operações a reunião de Bosco e George. Jason se aproxima deles

Jason: O que foi?

Quinn: Eu não sei...

Walter: É estranho, não é?

Quinn: Você também percebeu, Walter. Estou incomodada com isso desde que ele chegou.

Jason: Do que vocês estão falando?

Walter: Nada de importante. O que descobriu.

Jason: O arquivo foi atualizado há duas semanas.

Walter: Como assim?

Jason: No arquivo atual, não aparece nenhuma ação fora do padrão. Só ações do pessoal de manutenção, como de praxe.

Quinn: Você conseguiu o acesso a câmera de segurança do mainframe?

Jason: Claro.

Quinn: E...?

Jason: A única atividade fora de padrão de manutenção aconteceu a pouco mais de um ano. Michael entrou no sistema e criou uma ponte de acesso direto...

Walter: (lembrando-se do fatídico acontecimento daquele dia) Foi uma tentativa desesperada dele para salvar a todos nós...

Jason: É, eu descobri... Seymur morreu por causa disso e eu vim parar aqui.

Quinn: Sinto muito, mas enfim, conseguiu alguma informação valida?

Jason: Quando Michael entrou no mainframe, o sistema de AI que meu irmão criou tentou elimina-lo e causou um incêndio rápido controlado. Como o sistema é blindado, isso não deveria afeta-lo, mas parece que Michael precisou sair rapidamente e deixou um compartimento de placas aberto, e o calor do incêndio danificou alguns componentes micro-sensíveis.

Quinn: E isso demandou uma solicitação de manutenção específica...

Jason: Exato.

Walter: Para isso devem ter feito uma análise ampla de danos. E na troca das placas e substituição de componentes.

Quinn: Nosso invasor teve todo o tempo e álibis necessários para introduzir o que ele quisesse no mainframe.

Walter: Temos um traidor entre nós.

Jason: Yeah... A questão agora é descobrir quem ele é, e o que ele quer.

Quinn: Eu vou investigar quem esteve envolvido com manutenção desde esse episódio. Melhor você me dar cobertura.

Jason: Por quê? O que eu ganho com isso?

Quinn: Que tal um vale-vida. Do jeito que as coisas estão por aqui, cabeças vão rolar. E isso não é figura de linguagem.

Walter observa a reunião na sala de operações. As coisas não parecem bem. George escurece as janelas. Os três se entreolham.

Cena 17 – Externa / Jardim do Hospital no Canadá

Medico e um homem vestindo um casaco marrom entram no jardim. A câmera segue-os por trás.

Médico: Lá está ele, mousenhor Samuelle. Talvez ele não o reconheça.

Christian: Eu sei, doutor. Eu sei.

Médico: Vamos até lá.

Christian: (acompanhando o médico em direção a Michael) Quando ele terá alta?

Médico: Em breve. Fisicamente ele está quase recuperado. Os exames neurológicos devem ficar prontos esta semana ainda.

Christian: Excelente. E quanto à fala.

Médico: Clinicamente, as cordas vocais não sofreram danos.

Christian: Então ele não fala por que não quer?

Médico: Ou por que não se lembre como falar... a(proximando-se de Michael) Monsenhor Michael.

Michael apenas se vira para o médico que o chama.

Médico: Este é seu irmão, monsenhor, Christian Samuelle. Lembra-se dele?

Michael fica observando sem o reconhecer. Depois abaixa a cabeça, frustrado.

Christian: Não se torture, meu irmão. Sua memória irá voltar, não é doutor.

O médico apenas sorri um sorriso de incentivo, mas sem certeza.

Christian: Em breve, vamos para casa, Michael.

Michael olha-o de relance e torna a olhar o horizonte

Cena 18 – Interna / Escritório de Michelle no QG

Michele e Nikita estão conversando. Nikita está sentada sobre uma mesa no canto da sala. Um agente interfona.

Michelle: O que foi?

Agente [apenas voz: Transmissão nível Alpha no canal sete.

Michelle: Obrigada.

Voz da transmissão: Águia temos um estranho no ninho. Assim que a dama tombou o jogador ressurgiu e está tomando poder. A rainha, a torre e o bispo estão em perigo. A torre descobriu o link. Aguardo o próximo movimento.

Nikita: Problemas?

Michelle: A torre... As torres sempre arrumam um jeito de entrar em problemas...

Nikita: Posso saber do que se trata?

Michelle: Pandora.

Nikita: Devo me preparar pra enfrentar alguns demônios? (ironiza)

Michelle: Você nem imagina quantos...

A parede do escritório novamente se abre dando acesso à sala de computador Pandora. Elas entram. A parede se fecha.

Cena 19 – Externa / Casa de Christian em Toronto

Abre a porta carregando uma mala. Michael o segue.

Christian: Bem vindo, meu irmão. Está é a minha casa.

Michael entra desconfiado e confuso, olha ao redor. A casa é grande e luxuosa. Christian é um empresário bem sucedido.

Christian: Venha, vou te mostrar seu novo quarto. Vamos, Michael, por aqui. Por favor.

Michael está completamente confuso. Não se lembra de quem é, não se lembra de sua família, não se lembra de nada, a parte a isso, sente uma dor e uma melancolia profunda na alma, e está apático a vida, pois mal consegue coordenar as informações que lhe vêem a mente.

Cena 20 – Interna / Centro de controle – Caixa de Pandora

Michele e Nikita estão na sala do supercomputador Pandora. Nikita esta um pouco apreensiva.

Michele: Nikita, Mr. Jones deixou uma mensagem para você.

Nikita: Pra mim? Mas como... Esquece.

Michele: Pandora: Carregar diretório "Kids", arquivo Nikita.

Nikita: Kids?

Nikita olha interrogativamente para Michele, que lhe devolve uma expressão de monalisa.

Pandora carrega o arquivo Nikita e uma imagem projetada tridimensional do Mr. Jones aparece na sala.

Mr. Jones: Hallo Nikita.

Michele: Vou deixar vocês a sós. Ela sai da sala.

Mr. Jones: Eu sabia que este dia chegaria. E por isso preparei você, Nikita. Nós estamos enfrentando uma situação critica no mundo atual, onde interesses particulares se sobrepõem aos interesses do povo. E mesmo organizações secretas, como o centro, são minadas por pessoas que se deixam corromper e perder o foco da nossa luta.

Durante toda minha vida eu lutei contra essas pessoas e como não posso estar mais presente, deixo aos meus filhos esse legado e essa responsabilidade.

Nikita, o centro está cheio de corruptos, que o usam para financiar o terror e mantêm a section para agir contra esse terror que eles mesmos financiam...

Cena 21 - Interna / Quarto de Jason na section

Jason está deitado em sua cama pensando. Um tipo de som de alerta dispara de um terminal próximo. Ele levanta em alerta e atende ao chamado

Jason: Humm... Isso não é nada bom... (Digita um código específico e abre um canal seguro).

Interlocutor transmitindo pelo computador: "Bro, código vermelho. ME2D1200HL. Cuidado. PL28977."

Jason digitando: "Radical?"

Interlocutor transmitindo pelo computador: "100"

Jason: Droga! Que dia! (Ele sai do quarto.)

Cena 22 – Interna / Casa da Quinn

Quinn chega acompanhada de Walter

Quinn: Entre.

Walter: Ok, ok...

Quinn: Quer beber alguma coisa?

Walter: Talvez...

Quinn: Humm... (Vai até a pequena cozinha, abre a geladeira e volta a olhar para Walter) Vodka ou cerveja?

Walter: Cerveja.

Quinn: Aqui.

Walter: Obrigado. Confesso que estou curioso pra saber porquê me trouxe aqui, querida.

Quinn: (sorri maliciosamente e o conduz até uma mesa com um tabuleiro de xadrez e duas poltronas) Você joga Walter?

Walter: Xadrez? (Surpreso e ressabiado)

Quinn: É um jogo excitante.

Walter: (toma um longo gole de cerveja antes de responder) Muito.

Quinn disfarçadamente ativa um dispositivo de emissão de ruído que estava instalado debaixo da mesa de xadrez.

Quinn: Ok. Temos 2 minutos.

Walter: O quê?

Quinn: Walter, o que eu vou te contar é muito importante e preciso de sua cooperação.

Walter: Agora o jogo parece mais excitante...

Quinn: A section vai ser destruída. Preciso da sua ajuda.

Walter: O quê? Como assim a section vai ser destruída? Como você pode saber disso?

Quinn: Eu vou destruí-la. Com a sua ajuda.

Walter: Você pirou? (Ela o encara com seriedade) Oh droga... Você ta falando sério...

Quinn: Sim.

Walter: Quem é você Quinn?

Quinn: Eu sou uma espiã de uma organização mais secreta e invisível que a section. E fui mandada pra lá como espiã do centro, para investigar Operations.

Walter: Menina, você está me assustando.

Quinn: Agora essa organização está atrás do George, que, aliás, deveria estar morto há muito tempo... Não entendo ainda como ele escapou. Paul deu ordens de cancelamento para ele. Minha missão agora era investigar isso, mas quando ele mandou cancelar Nikita e Michele, as coisas mudaram.

Walter: George mandou matar Nikita?

Quinn: Sim. Michele esta o investigando dentro do centro e com Nikita no comando da section, o braço armado do centro estava fora de controle. Mas agora não tenho tempo pra te explicar a história toda, estou interferindo um sinal de escuta. O centro grampeou meu apartamento.

Walter: Está sob suspeita?

Quinn: Creio que não. Não tem como eles saberem da minha missão real. Walter, o coletivo está planejando um ataque a section. E nós precisamos garantir que eles consigam sucesso.

Walter: Por que está me contado isso? Para quê precisa de mim?

Quinn: Michele acha que Nikita não iria gostar de que você morresse na destruição da section.

Walter: Mas... Elas estão vivas?

Quinn: Sim. Aquilo foi tudo encenação. Melhor se antecipar e fingir estar morto que esperar que te matem de verdade.

Walter: Oh meu Deus!... Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo.

Quinn: Posso contar com você?

Walter: Pode.

Quinn: Você é uma graça, Walter. (Ela se levanta do seu lugar e se senta no colo dele).

Walter: O que está fazendo?

Quinn: A interferência deve terminar em 10 segundos. Trazer-te a minha casa pra jogar xadrez é muito suspeito. Vou ter de seduzir você.

Walter: Você tem certeza?

Quinn: (sorri para ele) Será um prazer, seu bobo. O jogo começou.

Walter: Xadrez pode ser um jogo interessante quando se ganha a rainha.

A interferência acaba e a câmera de vigilância religa com a cena de Quinn e Walter se beijando.

Cena 23 – Interna / Section – sala de Comunicações

Alguns agentes estão de plantão. Jason chega, cumprimenta-os, vai para sua mesa e liga o computador.

Jason: sussurra pra si mesmo. Vamos gracinha, vem com o papai...

Na tela do terminal dele surge um formulário de terminal de comunicações via net, onde ele transmite uns dados para um contato remoto. Estes dados contêm a localização atual da section e uma programação de horário de desligamento dos alarmes. Concluída a transmissão, ele encobre os rastros no gerenciador de transmissões e desliga o terminal.

Jason: sussurra pra si mesmo Pronto. Movimento da torre concluído.

Olha ao redor, e continua a trabalhar normalmente sem levantar suspeitas.

Cena 24 – Interna / Dia seguinte na sala de armas (sala do Walter)

Walter está trabalhando, Bosco entra.

Walter: Hei amigo, bom dia.

Bosco: Só se for pra você...

Walter: E ai, o que aconteceu ontem na reunião?

Bosco: Estou contra a parede, Walter. Sem Nikita aqui, George está ameaçando tomar o poder.

Walter: Parece que isso ele já fez.

Bosco: De certa forma sim. Não tenho costas largas feito a Nikita, e com a tensão do pessoal da velha ordem... Não sei, Walter. Estou nadando com crocodilos...

Walter: Todos nós, amigo. Todos nós.

Bosco: Você tem visto o Gris?

Walter: Não. Há mais de um ano ele não dá as caras por aqui...

Bosco: É... Operations tinha designado ele para coordenar a 7 e a 8.

Walter: Oh sim, me lembro disso. Acompanhei a avaliação dele. Madeline não aprovou, mas Operations mandou-o para lá assim mesmo...

Bosco: É... Na época ele me disse. Se ele estivesse por aqui, talvez tivéssemos mais força para enfentar George.

Walter: Talvez.

Cena 24 – Interna / Escritório de Michele.

Nikita está sentada no chão, num canto da sala. Michele entra, trazendo dois copos de café.

Michele: Como você está?

Nikita: Como você consegue viver assim?

Michele: Papai dizia que era a nossa genética.

Nikita: E você acredita em tudo que ele dizia?

Michele: Na verdade não. Passei minha adolescência descobrindo que ele estava certo em muitas coisas...

Nikita: Eu não sei, Michele... Talvez ele estivesse errado quanto a mim. Não sou a salvadora que ele esperava que eu fosse...

Michele: Nikita, você foi boicotada o tempo todo. Já tínhamos previsto isso. Não é possível colocar nenhuma organização nos eixos quando ela está corrompida. Deve ser difícil para você, mas precisa encarar que a section falhou. Não dá pra salva-la. Ela será destruída.

Nikita: Durante muito tempo, essa notícia me faria pular de alegria. Significaria liberdade pra mim, ainda que esta me custasse a vida. Agora...

Michele: Não fique triste, Nikita. Você terá a chance de começar tudo do zero.

Nikita: Eu não posso.

Michele: Há alguns anos eu disse isso para Mr. Jones, mas ele me encorajou e olha isso tudo aqui hoje. Juntos nós criamos essa organização sem que ninguém no trabalho dele desconfiasse.

Nikita: E quem paga as contas?

Michele: Rss... Na verdade esse é o meu trabalho. Eu não deveria entrar no jogo de vocês, mas não poderíamos confiar em mais ninguém todas as peças já estão no tabuleiro.

Nikita ainda não entende a rede em que caiu, mas está confiando mais em Michele.

Cena 25 – Interna / Final da tarde – sala de armas (sala do Walter)

Walter e Quinn estão cochichando quando Jason chega.

Jason: Walter. Oops!

Walter: Hei, não é nada do que você está pensando.

Jason: Eu não estou pensando nada. Ainda...

Quinn: Já encontrou o uplink?

Jason: O quê?

Quinn: Torre abra caminho para rainha.

Jason: O quê, você! (surpreso)

Quinn: Walter vai preparar a carga química.

Jason: Ótimo. O processo será em ME2D1200HL.

Quinn: Perfeito. Estaremos prontos. Tenho que voltar ao meu posto. (Antes de sair completamente ela se vira e pisca pra Walter) Você foi ótimo.

Walter: Bye, sugar.

Jason: (espantado) Walter?

Walter: Ela é uma rainha!

Jason: Desde quando...

Walter: Nasci assim... Observe garoto e vê se aprende alguma coisa.

Jason: Hei, eu não sou o Seymour, lembra?

Walter: Ahram...

Cena 26 – Interna / Casa de Chistian no Canadá

Michael não sabe porque, mas se sente profundamente triste. Não saber quem ele é, de certa forma não importa muito para ele. E ele não entende porquê aquele homem que se diz seu irmão, se importa com ele.

Advertido pelos médicos, Chistian dá o espaço que Michael precisa, não o pressiona para nada, nem para comer, nem para se lavar, nem para dormir ou acordar. Ele apenas o observa, porém com grande aflição de espírito ao ver Michael na situação que está.

Dias passam velozes e cerca de um mês depois que Chistian trouxe Michael para sua casa ele contempla uma cena que lhe enche de esperança, Michael parece se interessar por algumas fotografias sobre a lareira.

Michael pega um retrato de um garotinho de cabelos castanhos que esconde o rosto com o braço para não ser fotografado.

Christian: Menino que não gostava de fotografias.

Michael levanta os olhos para ele e volta a olhar o retrato. Christian continua a falar.

Christian: Não, não era você Michael, era eu. Eu me achava o patinho feio. Na verdade eu era o patinho feio... Você e sua irmã eram crianças lindas. Eu não... Nasci com este defeito no lábio. É agora está bem melhor. Hoje em dia não há nada que uma cirurgia plástica não resolva. E alguns anos de terapia também ajudaram, no meu caso.

Você deve estar estranhando não ter fotos suas por aqui, não é? Bom, isso também é resultado da terapia. Eu que antes me odiava, agora me adoro. Sou narcisista confesso. Que droga, hein... Ninguém é perfeito. Ele não consegue arrancar um sorriso de Michael, o que o frustra, mas consegue ao menos chamar sua atenção.

Sabe, Michael, eu tenho umas fotos antigas, coisas de papai, devo ter uns retratos seus de criança lá. Venha, vamos ver isso.

Michael, sem expressar entusiasmo, o segue até o escritório. Lá, ele retira um álbum antigo.

Christian: Veja, Michael, este era o álbum de papai. Ele nunca foi um homem muito afetivo, mas tinha seus recônditos de carinho bem guardados.

Christian folheia algumas páginas. Os olhos de Michael ficam atentos nelas. Christian vai sentar-se num sofá e Michael senta-se ao lado dele para ver as fotografias.

Christian: Olhe essa, é papai em nossa casa de Versalhes. Era uma bonita propriedade. Ele era feliz lá. De certa forma...

Este é você, quando era bebê. Esta era sua mãe.

Christian faz uma pausa. Michael acaricia a fotografia. Christian se recosta no sofá dando espaço. Michael percebe que ele ficou distante de repente e lança-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

Christian: Sua mãe era bonita, não era? Você deve estar se perguntando porque digo que era sua mãe e não nossa. Bem que papai falava que sua percepção era aguçada desde pequeno. Pois é, Michael, a sua mãe não é a minha. Somos irmãos por parte de pai.

Aliás,... Ah deixa pra lá. Isso é passado.

Christian ia se levantar e ir embora, mas Michael o segurou pelo braço, querendo ouvir-lhe a história

Christian: Não me agrada falar disso, Michael. Pra falar a verdade é muito doloroso pra mim. Podemos adiar esse assunto, que tal, ahm? Michael consente. Christian aproveita a primeira abertura que ele lhe dá desde que chegou. Obrigada. Não sei se estou preparado pra falar sobre isso ainda. Quem sabe um dia, irmão.

Michael esboça um ínfimo sorriso de aceitação para Christian e volta a folhear o álbum.

Christian: Veja Michael, este é papai. Gerard Samuelle. Você se parece com ele... Eu também. Ainda bem, se não isso seria um golpe mortal na minha frágil auto-estima. Há-há-há. Hoje eu rio disso, mas durante muito tempo isso foi um problema pra mim. Santa terapia!

Ainda bem que papai foi paciente comigo. Bom, também ele não teve muita escolha... Fui o único que lhe restou depois que sua mãe levou você e sua irmã para longe dele.

Michael não entendendo muito que ele falava, o observa mais interrogativamente. Christian percebe que falou demais e tenta se esquivar.

Christian: Ah, essa é uma longa história... Não vai querer ouvi-la agora, outro dia, outra hora, eu te conto.

Ele vira a página e antes que Michael se vire de todo para o álbum, Christian o fecha. Michael, desconfiado abre-o novamente na página que o irmão não queria mostrar. Nela havia um recorte de jornal com uma foto de Michael com pouco mais de 20 anos e uma manchete que dizia: "Universitário proeminente morre em acidente aéreo". Os olhos de Michael estudam cada traço cada letra cada sentido daquilo que está vendo. Christian se sente mal por ter sido tolo de permitir que Michael, com o intelecto tão fragilizado, visse aquele obituário seu.

Christian: Ah droga...

Michael se levanta e vai até um espelho próximo a porta e observa seu próprio rosto.

Cena 27 – Interna / Escritório de Michele.

Nikita e Michele estão se entendendo sobre o que o pai delas lhes deixou de herança quando um agente entra.

Agente: Com licença.

Michele: Diga.

Agente: A rainha na linha quatro.

Michele: Obrigada. Pode ir.

Nikita: Rainha?

Michele: Acessando um terminal em sua mesa entra em vídeo conferencia. Pode falar Rainha.

(A imagem de Quinn aparece na tela. O monitor está de costas para Nikita. Ela não vê a imagem.)

Quinn: M, o plano será executado conforme planejado. Estamos iniciando transferência de dados para unidades móveis e em 2 dias destruiremos o mainframe.

Nikita: Eu conheço essa voz. (Ela levanta-se e dá a volta na mesa para certificar-se com quem a irmã está conversando.) Quinn!

Quinn: Olá Nikita! Que bom vê-la viva.

Michele: Excelente Quinn, e as outras peças estão todas no jogo?

Quinn: A torre e o bispo estão no jogo. Tenho que desligar. Ainda temos alguns bons analistas por aqui... Esse canal não é seguro por muito tempo.

Michele: Ok, Quinn. Continue conforme planejado.

Quinn: Claro, M. Desligando.

Nikita: Espera ai, Michele, desde quando a Quinn trabalha pra você?

Quinn: Desde o principio.

Nikita: Mas ela era espiã do centro.

Michele: Você também era.

Nikita: Ela é de confiança?

Michele: Sempre foi.

Nikita: E quem são a torre e o bispo?

Michele: Pessoas confiáveis.

Nikita: A questão é saber o que você considera confiável?

Michele não responde, apenas devolve um sorriso enigmático. Isso sempre deixa Nikita irritada.

Cena 28 – Interna / Noite / Casa de Christian no Canadá

Já é tarde e Christian está terminando de jantar quando Michael resolve aparecer para comer. Dado a situação que aconteceu antes, Christian está pouco à vontade na presença de Michael, mas ele tenta disfarçar e ser amistoso.

Christian: Michael. O jantar está ótimo. Sirva-se à vontade.

Michael se senta a mesa. Christian fica sem saber o que dizer. O celular dele toca. Um alívio imenso o invade por ter uma fuga e não precisar encarar Michael naquela noite.

Christian: Com licença, Michael. Ele levanta-se e sai. Michael lhe é completamente indiferente Alô, meu amor. Que bom ouvir a sua voz. (...)

Ah, ele está bem. Eu acho. (...) Não foi nada, não. (...) Ta, eu descuidei e ele viu um recorte de jornal que dizia que ele tinha morrido. (...) Não sei. Não consigo interpretar cada mudança nele. Ele é meu irmão, mas são mais de vinte anos que nem sequer o vejo. Como posso entende-lo. Pra mim ele é tão estranho quanto eu pra ele.(...)

Meu amor, eu estou tentando. É sério, estou me esforçando muito. Não é fácil. Ele não fala comigo. (...) Não, meu bem, ele não fala com ninguém. (...) Você sabe, viu o prontuário. O médico diz que quando ele se sentir pronto, vai voltar a falar. (...) Eu sei. Ok. Ok. Pode falar. (...)

Quando? Mas já? Não fizemos progressos suficientes... (...) Ta, ta... (...) O quê? Quando isso? (...) Droga! Essa noite? Justo essa noite. (...) Eu te amo, mas eu detesto essa vida. (...) Você me mete em cada roubada, mulher! Mas eu sou louco por você.(...) Muito bem, você que sabe. Vou fazer reservas. (...) Ah, você já fez. Ótimo. (...) Por quê? (...) Ah droga! Outra vez! (...) Entendido, chefinha. Você manda, eu obedeço. Te amo. Tchau.

Christian chama o mordomo e lhe dá ordens ao pé do ouvido. Michael fica parado a porta da sala de jantar, observando.

Christian: Michael? Gostaria de ver a casa que foi de nosso pai?

Cena 29 – Interna / Section – Dentro do mainframe

Quinn em trajes especiais desce ao mainframe da section one a fim de carregar seus discos com backups e plantar uma bomba química.

Jason está na sala de comunicações forjando um ataque externo para manter os analistas ocupados e não perceberem a invasão no mainframe.

Walter está causando um ruído artificial atrapalhando o processamento de dados. Os dois estão dando cobertura para o trabalho de Quinn.

Jason: num canal restrito O tempo está passando, rainha...

Quinn: num canal restrito Eu já estou terminando. Mais um minuto.

Jason: Não temos um minuto.

Walter: no mesmo canal Rápido sugar, eles vão me descobrir.

Quinn: Se virem rapazes, eu preciso de mais um minuto.

Walter: Droga! (Agentes se aproximam da sala de aparelhos de onde Walter emite o ruído).

Jason: Walter, eles estão chegando!

Walter: Vou ter que explodir isso aqui. Tire a Quinn de lá, Jason.

Jason: Walter? Walter? O que você vai fazer? (ele não responde) Walter?

Quinn: O que ele vai fazer Jason?

Jason: Não sei. Sai daí imediatamente.

Quinn: Estou saindo.

Da sala de aparelhos onde Walter estava ouve-se um estrondo de explosão. Bosco, que estava na sala de operações, abre o canal de comunicação.

Bosco: O que está acontecendo?

Jason: Parece ter sido uma explosão. Vamos averiguar.

Vários agentes saem correndo em rumo a origem da explosão. Jason permanece em comunicações, ele precisa se certificar do sucesso de sua missão. Mas sua mente está dividida pensando em que aconteceu a Walter.

Cena 30 – Interna / Ambulatório Section

Walter é levado para o ambulatório. Quinn aparece em seguida para avaliar a situação do amigo. Médicos estão atendendo ele.

O velho agente está deitado numa maca sendo entubado. Um médico pega um desfibrilador enquanto outro corta a camisa de Walter. Ele teve parada cardíaca devido ao choque. E outros ferimentos leves devido à explosão.

Quinn: Como ele está?

Médico 1: 200 no três. (Um outro médico regula a carga do desfibrilador para 200) Um, dois, três. Vai. (Dão o primeiro choque no peito de Walter, mas ele não reage) Outra vez, no três. Um dois, três. (mais uma descarga. Quinn fica petrificada a porta do ambulatório, assistindo impotentemente a cena)

Vamos, meu velho. Você consegue. Walter, ainda não é sua hora, amigo! Mais uma. Aumenta para 300. No três. Um, dois, três!

Quinn: (Torcendo e sussurrando) Vamos Walter. Precisamos de você.

Depois da ultima descarga, o marcador cardíaco volta a ficar intermitente. E os nervos de Quinn finalmente relaxam quando seus olhos presenciam a ressurreição de Walter.

Quinn: (suspira) Graças a Deus!

Walter abre os olhos, com dificuldade e inclinando a cabeça, pode ver Quinn voltava a respirar quando o viu voltar da morte.

Walter: Hei sugar, esse velho aqui tem sete vidas.

Cena 31 – Interna / Casa de Christian no Canadá

Algumas malas arrumadas, os serviçais transitam pela casa como normalmente fazem. Christian aparece com guarda costas grandalhão. Michael estava encostado numa janela olhando o sol se por, aparentemente absorto.

Christian: Michael, meu irmão, temos que partir esta noite. Vamos voar para nossa pátria. Estou com saudades de Paris. (Vira-se para o segurança) Pierre, providencie a saída pelos fundos.

O guarda costas acena e sai da sala. Christian vira-se e segue em direção a uma prateleira com bebidas. Enquanto se serve, fica falando a Michael sobre a França. Michael observa a vista pela grande janela da sala.

Christian esta vindo em direção a Michael trazendo-lhe uma bebida, quando Michael o adverte.

Michael: Não se mexa.

Christian: Ahm?

Michael: Tem um homem ao longe apontando uma arma para cá.

Christian: Ah meu Deus! Saia da janela, irmão. Ele vai atirar em você.

Michael: Ele não quer atirar em mim.

Christian: Como sabe?

Michael: Já estou aqui há bastante tempo e continuo vivo.

Christian: Droga! O que fazemos agora?

Michael: Por que você me pergunta?

Christian: Como assim? Você está vendo o atirador!

Michael: Sim. Ele apareceu no horizonte.

Christian: Eu não posso ficar aqui parado!

Michael: (lança-lhe um olhar inexpressivo, por cima do ombro e volta a olhar pela janela.) Vá agachado até a porta. Fique longe das janelas.

Christian: O que? Boa idéia! (E ele faz como Michael lhe disse).

Ao chegar ao corredor e estar fora da mira do atirador, ele se levanta, olha ao redor e chama Michael para que venha se proteger. Michael ignora. Continua olhando pela janela.

Christian: Saia daí! É perigoso, irmão.

Michael: Eu não sou o alvo. (Michael se demora mais um minuto e depois sai da sala normalmente).

No corredor encontra Christian todo assustado. Lança-lhe um olhar de curiosidade.

Christian: Michael, desde quando consegue falar.

Michael: Desde sempre.

Christian: Porque não disse nada até agora?

Michael: Não tinha nada a dizer.

Christian o observa com estupefação e curiosidade.

Cena 32 – Interna / Corredor isolado da section

Jason e Quinn conversam secretamente.

Jason: Nunca imaginei que fosse você.

Quinn: Isso indica que faço bem meu trabalho.

Jason: É.

Quinn: Jason estou preocupada.

Jason: Com quê?

Quinn: Walter.

Jason: Sim, Walter. Ele não parece estar tão mal...

Quinn: Como tira-lo do jogo com ele ferido?

Jason: (parecendo ter uma idéia brilhante) Eu sei como.

Quinn: Espero que faça jus a sua ficha, querido.

Jason: Ta no sangue.

Quinn: Bom. Ajuste o cronômetro. Temos 28 horas.

Jason: E a torre arma sua jogada...

Quinn: Vamos.

Eles saem de volta para a sala de comunicações.

Cena 33 – Interna / Sala de operações

Bosco está lendo uns relatórios quando Jason chega.

Bosco: Pois não, sr Crawford.

Jason: Senhor. Eu estou preocupado com Walter.

Bosco: Por que sr. Crawford?

Jason: Percebo que há tempos ele parece não estar bem...

Bosco: Deve estar abalado por causa da morte de Nikita. Eles eram muito amigos.

Jason: É... Pode ser. Mas...

Bosco: Mas?

Jason: Nada.

Bosco: Nada não te trouxe até aqui, sr. Crawford.

Jason: Desculpe sr. Estou desperdiçando seu tempo. Vou embora. (ruma a porta de saída)

Bosco: Espere.

Jason: Sim senhor.

Bosco: Diga me a que veio.

Jason: Senhor, já faz tempo que tenho observado Walter. Ele anda se esquecendo das coisas que faz, agindo como um adolescente irresponsável...

Bosco: Walter sempre agiu como um adolescente irresponsável.

Jason: Mas era fachada, senhor. Ele sempre foi muito responsável consigo próprio e principalmente com as vidas dos agentes aos quais munia. Este acidente que aconteceu hoje não é um fato isolado.

Bosco: Pode provar seu argumento, sr Crawford?

Jason: Sim, senhor.

Bosco: Como?

Jason: Desde que percebi esses comportamentos no Walter, comecei a monitora-lo, a fim de garantir a segurança dos agentes e o sucesso das missões.

Bosco: Você não tem autorização para isso, sr Crawford.

Jason: Sim, senhor, eu tenho sim.

Bosco: Quem te autorizou?

Jason: A própria Nikita, senhor.

Bosco: Nikita? Então ela sabia?

Jason: Sim senhor. E concordou em manter uma monitoração preventiva para velar pela segurança dos agentes e do próprio Walter.

Bosco: Vou ter que checar isso, sr Crawford.

Jason: Claro que sim, senhor. Aqui está o arquivo com a assinatura dela.

Bosco pega o PDA e carrega o arquivo em seu computador para fazer uma verificação de assinatura digital. A verificação dá positiva. Bosco lança um olhar de admiração a Jason, por ter sido tão discreto quanto a suas atividades.

Cena 34 – Interna / Sala do computador Pandora

Michele: Carregar arquivo de agentes.

Nikita: Então, já temos alguns agentes pra começar...

Michele: Claro. Você, a Quinn, Jason Crawford e espero que Walter.

Nikita: Jason trabalha para você?

Michele: Para nós.

Nikita: Há quanto tempo?

Michele: Desde o inicio.

Nikita: Então...

Michele: Originalmente não, mas de certa forma você está certa. Mas não esperávamos que Seymur morresse.

Nikita: Birkoff também?

Michele: Não. Seymur, assim como você precisava ser extraído da section. Jason não precisaria ir para lá caso ele não tivesse morrido. Jason Crawford é um forte aliado para manter essa estrutura toda.

Nikita: Então se conhecem há muito tempo?

Michele: Ah sim. Bastante tempo. Pra falar a verdade, desde a adolescência.

Nikita: Humm... E o que tem Walter?

Michele: Fui informada que ele se feriu durante a preparação da derrocada da section.

Nikita: Walter? Como assim? Como ele está?

Michele: Ele está bem. Vai sobreviver. Não se preocupe, Nikita. Já estávamos preparados para isso.

Nikita: Quando eu vou começar a conhecer como funcionam as coisas por aqui?

Michele: Elas vão funcionar como você quiser, Nikita. Esta é sua herança. Você vai ditar as regras. (O celular dela começa a tocar, ela pega o celular para atender) Boa sorte, Nikita.

Nikita fica sem saber o que pensar enquanto Michele sai da sala para atender ao celular.

Cena 35 – Close-up nos rostos e celular.

Michele fala ao celular com Christian

Michele: Tudo pronto?

Christian: Perfeitamente, conforme planejado.

Michele: E como ele está?

Christian: Hoje ele me protegeu de um atirador. Ele falou comigo.

Michele: Que bom meu querido.

Christian: Ah sim é fantástico. Já estava pensando que ficaria falando com as paredes pelo resto da vida...

Michele: Esperarei vocês para o almoço no chateu.

Christian: Vai ser ótimo te ver novamente. Estou morrendo de saudades.

Michele: Estarei te esperando às 12 horas em ponto.

Christian: Estarei lá.

Michele: Leve-o contigo.

Christian: Você tem certeza? Ela vai com você?

Michele: Vamos ver... Até.

Christian: Olha o que faz... Te amo.

Cena 36 – Interna / Automóvel saindo pelos fundos da casa de Christian no Canadá.

Christian: Obrigada, Michael, pelo que fez por mim hoje.

Michael: Para aonde estamos indo?

Christian: Para casa. Para França.

Michael: (suspira)Humm...

Chistian: Michael posso perguntar uma coisa?

Michael acena com a cabeça que sim.

Christian: Quem é você?

Michael vira-se para ele, o encara depois baixa a cabeça num silêncio sem respostas.

Cena 37 – Interna / Enfermaria na Section

Walter estava adormecido quando Bosco chega e se aproxima da cama dele.

Walter: (Acordando) Allô Amigo! O que está fazendo aqui?

Bosco: Vim ver como você estava.

Walter: Eu estou bem. Pronto para outra.

Bosco: (com pesar) Acho que não amigo.

Walter: Como assim?

Bosco: Acho que hora de você se aposentar.

Walter: Vai me cancelar?

Bosco: Não, Walter. Vou te mandar de volta para a fazenda. Lá você poderá se recuperar, descansar.

Walter: Mas Bosco, eu estou bem!

Bosco: E quero que você continue assim, amigo. Por muito tempo.

Walter: O que foi que eu fiz?

Bosco: Você dedicou sua vida a section. Merece um descanso reconfortante.

Walter: Mas eu...

Bosco: Sem, mas. Já está decidido. Você vai pra fazenda ainda hoje.

Walter fica aborrecido, mas acata.

Cena 38 – Interna / Dia seguinte na section

Quinn e Jason estão preparados, mas agindo normalmente. Walter passa pela sala de comunicações para se despedir.

Jason: Walter?

Walter: Hallo amigo!

Jason: Como você está?

Walter: Não diria que pronto pra outra, mas já estive pior.

Quinn: Walter, mas onde você está indo?

Walter: Bosco me aposentou... Mandou-me pra fazenda. Isso é bom, não é?

Jason e Quinn se entreolham.

Jason: Vou sentir a sua falta.

Quinn: Você já está indo agora?

Walter: Devo partir em duas horas, ok?

Quinn sorri com ternura para ele e olha para sala de operações onde Bosco observa a cena.

Quinn: Vou sentir saudades.

Walter acompanha-lhe o olhar e olha para trás, acompanhando o olhar de Quinn.

Walter: Ele deve estar feliz por se livrar de mim...

Jason: Feliz, eu não sei, mas atento, com certeza. (levanta-se e cumprimenta Walter com um abraço)

Quinn: Posso ajuda-lo a arrumar suas coisas?

Walter: Claro.

Quinn: Assim posso aproveitar mais um pouquinho sua presença. (para Jason)Você cuida de tudo?

Jason: Claro, vá.

Walter e Quinn saem de mãos dadas.

Cena 39 – Interna / corredor da Section rumo ao quarto do Walter.

Walter e Quinn andam de mãos dadas e ela aparenta muita tristeza.

Walter: Espero que essa tristeza toda não seja por minha culpa.

Quinn: Meu querido, esses corredores tem olhos, mas não ouvidos, minha tristeza será mais convincente. Aliás, você está representando excelentemente também.

Walter: Representando sugar? Do que você está falando?

Quinn: (Pára e vira-se para ele) Oh Walter...

Walter: O que foi, minha rainha?

Quinn: Incomoda-se se eu te beijar agora?

Walter: Claro que não.

Quinn, então o beija. Apesar de ser avisado, Walter está um tanto surpreso com a reação dela.

Walter: Não que eu não tenha gostado, você é maravilhosa, minha rainha, mas poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ela acaricia o rosto dele e limpa uma marca de batom

Quinn: Tem uma câmera oculta no canto superior direito, atrás de mim. Preciso que eles acreditem que estamos tendo um affair.

Walter: E não estamos?

Quinn: Extra-oficialmente?

Walter: Completamente.

Quinn: Te respondo depois que completarmos a missão.

Walter: Ah, não judie desse pobre coração...

Quinn: Walter, eu adoro você seu velho charmoso.

Walter: E eu adoro mulheres perigosas feito você.

Quinn: (Abraçando-o, fala-lhe ao pé do ouvido) Quando chegar na fazenda, um dos nossos agentes fará contato. Você é o bispo preto. Bispo branco toma o preto na casa H3. Fique atento, receberá suas instruções quando chegar a hora.

Walter: Isso é bastante confuso, meu bem. Sinto-me uma peça num tabuleiro.

Quinn: No final das contas, é o que somos. Tudo o que somos...

Quinn beija-lhe novamente. Bosco monitora cada movimento deles pela câmera do corredor, mas não tem áudio.

Cena 40 – Interna / Aeroporto de Toronto / A caminho do jatinho de Christian

Christian: Vamos Michael, daqui a França é uma longa viagem.

Michael: Este jato é seu?

Christian: Pois é. Bonito, não?

Michael: Você deve ser muito rico.

Christian: Digamos que nasci com tino para os negócios.

Michael: Eu era rico como você?

Christian: Não sei. Você desapareceu por quase duas décadas... Encontrei-te, por acaso, naquele hospital.

Michael: Duas décadas...

Christian: Na verdade desde 1984. Estamos em 2001. Foram 17 anos sem notícias.

Michael: 17 anos... Vocês não me procuraram?

Christian: Melhor não falarmos sobre isso agora.

Michael: Porquê?

Christian: Você é engraçado, Michael, passa um mês sem ter nada a dizer e de repente tem tantas perguntas a fazer...

Michael: Não devia estar perguntando?

Christian: Durante a viagem teremos muito tempo para conversar sobre essas coisas. Podemos entrar? Está frio aqui fora, sabia?

Michael baixa a cabeça, pensativo, sobe as escadas.

Dentro da aeronave, um senhor de cabelos brancos os aguardava sentando confortavelmente.

Christian: Dr. Piccar.

Médico: Boa noite, senhor Samuelle.

Chistian: Boa noite, espero que esteja confortável.

Médico: Oh sim, senhor.

Christian: Excelente. Michael, meu irmão, este é o Dr. Piccar. Ele vai acompanhar-nos até a França.

Michael apenas faz um comprimento com a cabeça e se senta. O avião decola e Christian começa a conversar com Piccar.

Christian: E como está sua filha?

Piccar: Michelle está ótima, como você deve estar sabendo melhor que eu.

Christian: Rss... Espero retribuir a ela todo bem que ela me faz.

Michael lança um olhar de curiosidade. Piccar percebe e o coloca a par da situação.

Piccar: Seu irmão, Christian, é namorado de minha filha Michelle.

Michael: Que bom.

Piccar: E você, Michael, tem uma namorada, esposa?

Michael: (Demora-se a responder) Eu não sei.

Piccar: Não se lembra?

Michael: Não.

Christian: O médico dele disse-me que Michael sofreu uma lesão grave e perdeu a memória.

Piccar: Que lástima! Mas a ciência já está bem avançada, é possível que existam tratamentos que possam recuperar sua memória, meu caro.

Christian: Que fantástico! Isto seria esplendido, não é Michael?

Michael: Sim.

Piccar: Desculpe perguntar, afinal nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas como se sente tendo perdido a memória?

Michael: Vazio.

Piccar: Não se lembra de nada, mesmo? Nenhum rosto, nenhum sonho recorrente?

Michael: Não sei.

Christian: Interessante, Dr. Piccar, que Michael não teve afetado suas funções cognitivas, ele entende nosso idioma natal e também o inglês. Seus reflexos e lógica parecem muito bem.

Piccar: Curioso isso...

Michael: Porquê?

Piccar: Eu sou médico psiquiatra, meu filho, e esse tipo de quadro não é usual em lesões como a sua.

Michael: O que quer dizer?

Piccar: Usualmente pacientes com perda de memória devido a lesões físicas perdem toda a memória, inclusive cognitiva. Precisam re-aprender a falar, a se locomover, a usar utensílios. É um processo muito doloroso para o paciente e para a família. Mas este não é o seu caso.

Christian: Ainda bem, não é Michael?

Michael: Sim. Então, doutor, qual sua opinião sobre meu caso?

Piccar: Gostaria de fazer alguns exames antes de responder.

Christian: Eu acho excelente. Poderíamos marcar uma consulta assim que chegarmos a França, que tal, Michael?

Michael: Está bem.

A viagem continua tranqüila até seu destino

Cena 41 – Externa / saindo da Section rumo ao heliporto

Agente 1: Walter?

Walter: Em pessoa.

Agente 2: O lendário Walter, que honra conhece-lo.

Agente 1: Podemos ir?

Walter: Vamos.

Agente 2: Eu o ajudo com as malas.

Walter: Obrigada.

Os três seguem em rumo ao helicóptero que irá levar Walter para a fazenda

Agente 2: Então, está se aposentando?

Walter: Me aposentaram.

Agente2: E um jogador do seu calibre se aposenta?

Agente 1: Por favor, tomem seus lugares.

Os três entram no helicóptero. Agente 1 no comando, como piloto. Agente 2 e Walter atrás

Cena 42 – Interna / Section, Sala de comunicações.

Quinn e Jason ajustam seus cronômetros e se entreolham discretamente. Depois levantam e vão até a sala de Bosco.

Bosco: O que querem?

Quinn: Senhor, encontramos uma falha de segurança.

Bosco: Como assim?

Jason: Nosso sistema foi invadido, senhor.

Bosco: (apreensivo) Que tipo de arquivos...?

Jason: O inimigo tem nossa localização.

Bosco: Desde quando descobriram isso?

Quinn: Hoje estávamos fazendo uma varredura de segurança e descobrimos a falha no sistema.

Bosco: Isso é inaceitável! É a segunda vez que o nosso sistema é invadido pelo inimigo. Isso nunca aconteceu enquanto Birkoff esteve aqui.

Jason abaixa a cabeça

Quinn: Senhor, rastreamos o inimigo e eles estão nos atacando.

Bosco: Você tem razão, agora e hora de agir. Qual a situação?

Quinn: Invasão iminente. Protocolo 162.

Bosco: Façamos back-ups dos arquivos e vamos evacuar a área.

Quinn: Senhor, se sairmos daqui, o mainframe não irá detectar a ordem?

Bosco: Provavelmente.

Jason: Então o inimigo saberá o que estamos fazendo.

Bosco: O que significa isso, sr Crawford?

Jason: Todas os parâmetros que são passados ao mainframe estão sob monitoração. Qualquer protocolo que iniciemos, o inimigo pode ficar sabendo simultaneamente.

Bosco: Como isso aconteceu? Respondam!

Quinn: Pensamos que talvez houvesse um traidor que instalou diretamente um link eletrônico no mainframe, senhor.

Bosco: Não pode ser. Tenho todos os relatórios de manutenção física e nenhum estranho entrou lá nos últimos anos. A não ser que...

Quinn: É exatamente o que pensamos, senhor.

Jason: Temos espião infiltrado.

Bosco: Era só o que faltava... Quanto tempo temos?

Quinn: Duas horas.

Bosco: Droga!

Jason: Senhor, posso sugerir uma coisa?

Bosco: Diga.

Jason: Poderíamos entrar no mainframe e rastrear o link eletrônico plantado e remove-lo. Dessa forma, tiramos a vantagem do inimigo de saber o que estamos planejando. Enquanto isso entramos com protocolo falso de evacuação...

Bosco: E armamos uma emboscada para o inimigo.

Jason: Exatamente.

Bosco: Não é nenhuma estratégia original, mas pode funcionar, sr. Crawford.

Jason: Espero que sim, senhor.

Bosco vai até o terminal e entra com ordem de evacuação do prédio. Depois comunica verbalmente aos agentes que estavam na área de comando.

Quinn: Podemos retornar a nossa área e coordenar o backup dos arquivos?

Bosco: Não.

Quinn: Não? Então?

Bosco: Vocês deixaram uma falha desse nível acontecer, vocês dois vão até o mainframe e vão desconectar esse link eletrônico.

Jason: Mas...

Bosco: Isso é uma ordem sr. Crawford.

Bosco acessa o microfone e passa um recado, sr. Yasin você está no comando de comunicações agora

Jason: Mas o Yasin...

Bosco: O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Já tem suas ordens.

Quinn e Jason: Sim senhor. (ambos saem da sala).

Um frenesi de agentes correndo pra cima e pra baixo com pilhas de arquivos em discos, outros transitando com armamentos pesados.

Jason e Quinn vestem macacões antiestáticos e descem em rapel no túnel vertical do mainframe. Jason ia começar a falar quando Quinn o impede sinalizando para que fique em silêncio. Ela prende um pequeno dispositivo na lapela do seu uniforme e outro no do Jason.

Quinn: Agora pode falar. Este dispositivo gera um ruído e não seremos detectados.

Jason: Como vamos encontrar esse dispositivo?

Quinn: No lugar onde ele está instalado.

Jason: Então...

Quinn: Exato.

Jason: E como vamos sair daqui?

Quinn: Sistema de exaustão.

Jason: Você ta louca? Não dá pra sair por lá.

Quinn: Dá sim. Agora sim.

Jason: Mas como?

Quinn: Depois eu te explico, agora vamos, temos que ativar esse artefato.

Jason: Ok. O que eu faço?

Quinn: Suba até o ventilador central onde estão ancorados esses cabos. Tem um dispositivo à direita com um comando interferente que vai desligar o ventilador por 1 minuto. É o tempo que você tem pra passar por ele e acessar o duto de ventilação.

Jason: O quê?

Quinn: Agora não é hora de bancar o garotinho assustado, Jason. Temos pouco tempo pra sair daqui.

Jason: Mas e você.

Quinn: Vou estar logo atrás de você.

Jason: Está bem. E pra onde vou no duto?

Quinn: Primeira entrada a esquerda.

Jason: Mas não existe entrada a esquerda...

Quinn: Agora existe. Repare que a solda é nova. Entre por este duto e encontrará um cabo de aço. Use-o para ajudar a subir. Esse duto vai dar na sala de troca de ar. Não deverá ter sentinelas por lá, por causa da ordem de evacuação. De qualquer modo, encontrará perto da escotilha uma valise com roupas, armas e passaportes. Vamos sair do país.

Jason: E você?

Quinn: Como sempre, vou fazer o serviço sujo. Vai logo, garoto.

Jason: Ok. Te aguardo lá em cima.

Jason e Quinn seguem o plano. Ela coloca o artefato e ele foge pelo sistema de exaustão.

Quando chega a sala de troca de ar, um mecânico ainda está por lá. Ele teme e se esconde atrás dos aparelhos, porém ao se esgueirar de um ponto a outro faz barulho e o mecânico, armado, vem procurar pelo invasor.

Jason está na mira do homem, levanta as mãos e espera pelo tiro, mas quando ouve o estopim, a bala faz cair seu algoz. Quinn chega a tempo e o salva.

Jason: Obrigado.

Quinn: Devia ser mais cuidadoso, Jason.

Jason: E agora?

Quinn: Siga-me.

Ela corre por uns dutos de ar que se conectam com o sistema de exaustão do metrô. Depois de alguns minutos, eles conseguem chegar ao metrô.

Jason: Agora estamos a salvo?

Quinn: Ainda falta apertar esse botão. (Ela retira um controle do bolso interno do casaco e aperta-o) Agora sim.

Na section, o alarme de auto-destruição não tocou e de súbto, todas as saídas foram automaticamente travadas pelo sistema. Os agentes que estavam lá dentro estavam apreensivos sem saber o que estava acontecendo. E antes que alguém mais que Bosco pudesse entender a situação, a bomba no mainframe foi detonada e o sistema entrou em modo de auto-destruição. Gás letal foi dissipado nos ambientes e labaredas de chama deram cabo de tudo o que havia na section one. Nenhum sobrevivente.

Cena 43 – Externa – Helicóptero que leva Walter para fazenda

Agente 2: Hei Walter, me disseram que você é um ótimo jogador.

Walter: Eu?

Agente 2: E modesto, ainda.

Agente 1: Do que vocês estão falando?

Agente 2: Xadrez. Ouvi dizer que Walter é um ótimo jogador de xadrez. Que tem uma superstição estranha de sempre jogar com as peças pretas e sair com o bispo.

Walter: O quê?!

Agente 1: Pelo jeito, esse velho não é nada disso...

Agente 2: Por via das duvidas, pretendo mostrar minha jogada especial e tomar o bispo preto na casa H3, antes que ele possa entender o que foi que aconteceu.

Agente 1: E como pretende fazer isso?

Agente 2: Assim. Agente 2 tira um aparelho de choque e atinge o coração do agente 1 que estava no comando do helicóptero. Este desmaia. Agente 2 assume o comando

Walter: Espero que você saiba pilotar esse helicóptero.

Agente 2: Pode ficar tranqüilo Walter. Tem um para-quedas debaixo do seu banco. Coloque-o, vamos saltar.

Walter: O quê?

Agente 2: Não esquenta, Walter, tem gente nos esperando lá embaixo. Ainda sabe saltar, não sabe?

Walter: Espero que sim.

Agente 2 coloca o helicóptero no automático e salta junto com Walter. O Helicóptero segue algumas milhas e cai depois de bater em algumas arvores. Explode ao bater no chão.

Agente 2: (depois de aterrissar) Hu-hu conseguimos Walter!

Walter: Preciso parar com tantas emoções...

Momentos depois uma duas caminhonete aparece para resgata-los.

Agente 2: A galera chegou pra nos buscar. Vamos.

Walter: A galera... Ai-ai...

Eles se soltam do para-quedas e andam em rumo as caminhonetes pretas. Quando estava chegando perto, uma silhueta conhecida salta do veículo.

Walter: Hei sugar! É você?

Nikita: (Tira o capuz, os óculos e sorri pra ele) Hallo Walter!

Walter corre para abraça-la.

Cena 44 – Externa / praça em Paris

Michael, Christian e Dr. Piccar caminham por uma praça.

Chistian: Ah Paris! Que falta eu sinto dessa cidade quando estou longe daqui... Você lembra algo de Paris, Michael.

Michael: Não sei. Sinto que já estive aqui, mas não me lembro deste lugar.

Christian: O que acha Dr. Piccar?

Piccar: Preciso examina-lo mais detalhadamente. Que tal semana que vem no meu consultório?

Christian: O que acha, Michael?

Michael: Ok.

Christian: Excelente.

Michael: Eu morava por aqui, Christian?

Christian: Não. Na verdade você vivia do outro lado da cidade.

Michael: Podemos ir lá?

Christian: Claro. Quer ir agora?

Michael: Sim.

Christian: Dr. Piccar, nos acompanha?

Piccar: Oh não. Vou voltar para o hotel.

Christian: Então está bem. Vamos Michael?

Michael: Vamos.

Christian: Até breve Dr.

Michael: Até Dr.

Piccar: Vejo vocês no jantar.

Cena 45 – Externa / Rua na periferia de Paris

Michael e Christian saem do carro e caminham por uma rua na periferia, onde Michael morava depois que sua mãe o trouxe, juntamente com a irmã, da casa do pai em Marselha.

O local é desorganizado e muitas pessoas transitam pelas ruas, pessoas pobres, alguns mendigando. Michael observa tudo com atenção e curiosidade. Christian lhe conta que descobriu aquele lugar quando reencontrou Michael no Canadá, contratou um detetive para levantar toda a vida de Michael para saber como ele foi parar lá naquele hospital sem memória.

Uma mulher baixinha esmolava numa esquina tinha uma criança de uns 3 ou 4 anos com ela. Distraindo-se enquanto pedia uma ajuda a um senhor que passava a mãe não percebeu que seu filho correu em direção a avenida onde carros passavam velozmente.

Michael percebeu a criança e saiu correndo em sua direção. Por instinto agarrou a criança e rolou para o outro lado da rua.

Chistian e a mãe da criança, alarmados, correram pra ele.

Rosemary: Oh meu Deus! Meu filho!

Michael se levantou, de costas para os dois, com a criança no colo, sã e salva.

Chistian: Uau, como você foi rápido!

Rosemary: Obrigada, senhor acaba de salvar a vida do meu filho.

Michael com um sorriso aliviado se vira, com a criança no colo. A mãe esperava com os braços estendidos.

Rosemary: Meu filho.

Chistian: Michael Samuelle, mal retornou sua pátria e já salvou um inocente.

Rosemary: Pegando a criança Michael Samuelle?

Christian: Isso mesmo! Guarde bem esse nome, senhora, é o nome do homem que salvou a vida do seu filho.

Rosemary: (irada) Michael Samuelle, seu cretino, traidor!

Michael: Como?

Rosemary: Você assassinou o pai dele! Maldito!

Christian: A senhora deve estar louca. Meu irmão não faria...

Rosemary: Mas ele fez. Ele é um monstro sem alma! Um porco! Assassino. Matou um amigo. Matou Rennèe, meu querido Rennèe. Assassinou, Rennèe e os outros. Porco! Assassino!

Michael não sabia o que dizer, não se lembrava de nada, não fazia idéia do homem que fora antes, de tudo o que vivera. Christian estava chocado com a agressividade da mulher. A criança chorava.

Christian: A senhora não sabe o que está dizendo. (Tirou 50 euros do bolso e deu a ela) Tome, cuide de seu filho.

Rosemary: Miserável assassino! (Gritava a plenos pulmões).

Christian levou Michael de volta para o carro. Ele estava chocado e confuso

Christian: Não ligue para o que aquela mulher disse. Ela devia estar bêbada. Imagina você... Não, não ligue pra ela, meu irmão.

Michael: E se for verdade? Se eu for esse homem desprezível que traí e mata um amigo...

Christian: Esqueça isso. Tenho uma surpresa pra você. Anime-se homem. Tenho novidades. Quando você apareceu naquele hospital, como lhe disse, contratei um detetive para procurar sua vida pregressa, pois achei que iria ajudar a restaurar sua memória. E espero que ajude.

Michael: Para onde está me levando?

Christian: Para conhecer nosso sobrinho, Alan. Vamos à casa de Marie, nossa irmã.

Michael: Marie...

Christian: Não é longe daqui. Você se lembra de Marie?

Michael: acena com a cabeça Não.

Christian: Ah... Bom, mas vai "conhece-la" hoje. Ela ficou felicíssima quando descobriu que você está vivo.

Michael: Ela pensava que eu estava morto?

Christian: Todos pensávamos. Por causa da notícia do jornal, lembra-se?

Michael: Jornal... Sim, eu lembro.

Christian: Oras, Michael, não fique assim. Não sei qual é a sua história, mas deve ser bem interessante.

Michael: Claro, um fantasma assassino e traidor. Muito interessante.

Christian: Desculpe. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Michael: Não faz mal. Você não é culpado. Parece que o único culpado sou eu.

Christian não sabia o que dizer e achou melhor não dizer mais nada até chegar na casa de Marie. Michael ficou amuado.

Cena 46 – Externa / Casa de Marie

Christian estaciona em frente à casa de Marie

Christian: Chegamos.

Michael olha ao redor, sua expressão é triste.

Christian: Ora, Michael, qual é? Não vai deixar uma mendiga bêbada acabar com você, vai?

Michael: Quem sou eu?

Christian: (tocando-lhe o ombro em sinal de estimulo) Você é o meu irmão, um homem corajoso e que, independente do passado, pode ser o que quiser ser daqui pra frente. E não deixe que ninguém tente te convencer do contrário.

Michael: Você é um bom homem Christian. Obrigado.

Christian: Vamos. Marie vai ficar doida quando te ver.

Ambos saem do carro e Christian vai apressado até a porta. Michael ainda reluta. Ambos vão até a porta, Michael fica de costas. Christian toca a campainha. Marie atende.

Christian: Olá!

Marie: Christian? Quanto tempo? Entre.

Christian: Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Marie: Entre e me conte.

Christian: Claro. Ambos vão entrando. Michael fica e permanece de costas

Marie: Seu amigo não entra?

Christian: Rss... Espero que entre, senão não tem surpresa.

Marie fica cismada.

Christian: Entre Michael.

Michael se vira. Ao vê-lo Marie sente as pernas fraquejarem

Marie: Michael... Michael, meu irmão, é você. É você mesmo?

Michael não responde, mas aceita o carinhoso abraço que ela lhe dá.

Cena 47 – Interna / Metrô

Jason: Não acredito que conseguimos...

Quinn: Não conte vitória ainda, meu bem, o jogo só está começando.

Jason: Você tem razão.

Quinn: Parabéns.

Jason: Por quê? Os créditos são todos seus.

Quinn: Você se arriscou muito. Seu pai teria orgulho de você.

Jason: Você sabe? M-Mas como?

Quinn: Confidencial.

Cena 48 – Interna / Chalé na França

Na sala de estar estão reunidos Walter, Quinn, Jason, agente 2 que se chama Sean Gottstahl, quando Nikita, toda poderosa, entra na sala.

Nikita: Sejam bem vindos. Vocês todos são agentes especialmente selecionados para um objetivo maior. Todos sobrevivemos a section one. Todos conhecemos o melhor e o pior que uma organização pode se tornar. A section one, bem como o centro, se corromperam aos interesses individuais. Mas sobrevivemos e estamos aqui pra iniciar uma nova organização limpa, sem máculas, por convicções e não por coasão, assim como Mr. Jones sonhou.

Walter: Nikita, isto tudo já tinha sido planejado?

Nikita: Sim.

Walter: E você sabia o tempo todo?

Nikita: Não. Não sabia do que nos esperava. Não sabia que tudo o que passei na section era só um treinamento pra o que viria depois.

Walter: Ok. E que a tipo de organização estamos sendo recrutados?

Nikita inicia uma explicação sobre a nova organização. Todos ficam bastante atentos. Cerca de meia hora depois, Nikita chama Michele pelo comunicador.

Nikita: Agora Michele irá acompanha-los a reciclagem. Sejam bem vindos. Conto com vocês.

Michele: Por favor, venham comigo.

Todos a seguem. Nikita fica só, divagando sobre a reviravolta que sua vida deu.

Cena 49 – Externa / Noite / Varanda do quarto de Nikita.

Ela está sozinha, se preparando para dormir. Abre a janela e debruça-se sobre o para-peito e observa a lua nova, como essa nova fase de sua vida. Sente-se frágil por um instante, sente-se que ainda não está pronta para o que lhe esperava. Fechou os olhos e pensou como seria bom se Michael estivesse ali com ela. Esse pensamento lhe deu um certo conforto então ela se permitiu continuar a pensar. Entre os pensamentos que teve, relembrou os momentos maravilhosos que esteve com o grande amor de sua vida.

Lembrou-se da lagrima de sangue que ele fez quando ela disse que ele se fosse, que ganhasse a liberdade que tantas vezes ele lhe ofereceu, mas ela não podia ser livre longe dele, porque seu coração era cativo do seu amor.

Lembrou-se da ultima vez em que estiveram juntos, de confessar que tinha mentido que não o amava. Como se ela pudesse engana-lo... Nunca pode. Sentia que se alguém realmente a conhecia, este era Michael. E por conhece-la tão bem assim, ele ensinou-a a ser quem ela era, uma linda e sedutora mulher, uma agente de alto nível capaz de fazer coisas que nem ela mesma cria que pudesse fazer. Mas por causa dele, do seu treinador, do seu mentor, do seu amante, do amor de sua vida, o homem por quem ela fez e faria todos os sacrifícios que lhe fossem imputados.

Nikita concentou-se pra lembrar de seu amor, seu vício, seu homem. Já havia feito isso antes, toda vez que se sentia fraca perante os desafios da vida. Chegava a ouvir em sua mente a voz dele chamando por Josephine.

Um vazio tomou-lhe a alma e lágrimas inexplicáveis, quiçá pela saudade, verteram de seus olhos azuis.

O polegar de Michael acariciando suas sobrancelhas, secando suas lágrimas, suas mãos macias tocando-lhe a pele, seu absurdo autocontrole que a fazia submeter-se a todas suas vontades como se ele fosse seu senhor. Ela se detestava por ficar tão a mercê, mas não podia evitar.

Pensou nos lábios dele tocando os seus, suspirou profundamente e clamou, "Michael". Sentiu-se sem forças e lançou-se sobre a cama, fria sem ele, aninhou-se em suas memórias e abraçou o travesseiro, seu único companheiro e fiel confidente desde que teve que tomar a decisão que partiu seu coração deixa-lo ir.

Enquanto a lua iluminava a noite, a escura e fria solidão rodeava o coração de Nikita, que chorava o amor que libertara e enlouquecia nas palavras do pequeno príncipe: "Tu és responsável por tudo aquilo que cativas".

Cena 50 – Interna / Casa de Marie

Marie conversa com seus irmãos, Michael e Christian.

Marie: Ainda não acredito... Michael vivo. É um milagre!

Chistian: Pois é, não é fantástico!

Michael tenta ser simpático, mas fala pouco, mesmo porque não se lembra da sua própria vida.

Marie: Por onde esteve todos esses anos? Renèe me disse que você tinha morrido na prisão... Morrido como um mártir da causa...

Michael: Renèe?

Marie: Sim, fomos juntos ao seu enterro. Ele me fez acreditar que você estivesse mesmo morto, meu irmão.

Christian: Ele devia acreditar nisso.

Marie: Sim, Renèe era o melhor amigo de Michael, ele não mentiria para mim. Jamais! Ele sempre me protegeu, cuidou de mim. Aliás, precisamos contar para ele. Renée merece saber dessa notícia.

Christian: Você tem contato com esse tal Renèe, Marie?

Marie: Faz bastante tempo que ele não aparece por aqui, mas deixou um numero para que eu ligasse se precisasse dele.

Christian: Um número de telefone...

Marie se levanta vai até a escrivaninha que ficava no canto da sala e pega um cartão na agenda, nele conta o numero de Renèe.

Marie: Aqui está. Ele vai ficar surpreso quando lhe contar sobre Michael.

Christian, percebendo a aflição nos olhos de Michael, intervem.

Christian: Espere Marie, acho melhor não divulgar nada a respeito de Michael estar vivo por enquanto.

Marie: Porquê?

Michael: Porque eu não sei quem é esse Michael que vocês conheceram. Eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada da minha vida.

Marie: O quê?

Christian: É verdade. Encontrei Michael ferido num hospital no Canadá há alguns meses atrás. Só o encontrei por uma foto numa manchete de jornal. Ele quase morreu num atentado a bomba num parque.

Marie: Oh meu Deus!

Christian: Ele passou quase um ano em coma profundo e quando acordou não se lembrava de nada.

Marie: Isso é verdade?

Michael: Sim. Eu não sei nem se eu sou Michael o irmão de vocês...

Marie: Christian?

Christian: Isso eu já confirmei, mandei fazer teste de DNA. Inclusive com você Marie.

Marie: O quê?

Christian: Eu me senti culpado por nunca ter procurado saber de vocês. Por ter sido egoísta esse tempo todo... Mas eu precisava ter certeza, você entende?

Marie está estupefata com a situação

Marie: Eu entendo. Mas quanto a Michael?

Christian: Ele é o grande mistério. Trouxe-o aqui pra tentar reativar sua memória.

Marie: Michael, você não se lembra de mim? De nossa mãe?

Michael: Sinto muito. (Baixa a cabeça em negação)

Marie mesmo assim o abraça e chora.

Cena 51 – Interna / Sala de reuniões no Chalé na França

Todos estão sentados ao redor de uma grande mesa de cedro. Nikita chega por ultimo, vestindo um traje elegante em tons pastéis, e inicia a reunião.

Nikita: Bom dia. Espero que todos já estejam familiarizados com as diretrizes desta nova organização para a qual fomos todos alistados.

Walter: Nikita posso perguntar uma coisa?

Nikita: Claro Walter.

Walter: Durante todos esses anos na Section One, tanto eu como todos os que estão aqui, salvo Michele, fomos treinados como soldados especiais, dentro de sistemas muito mais rígidos que os militares. Como podemos participar desta organização?

Nikita: 5.

Quinn: 5?

Nikita: Todos os que estão aqui fazem parte dos 5 dos que a Section não destruiu a alma. Precisamos de pessoas habilitadas em todas as áreas do conhecimento e experiência militar, mas que tenham alma, pois todo estes anos que passamos na section nossa causa era mantermo-nos vivos. Lutávamos para não ser cancelados, apesar de sermos como fantasmas, lutamos sempre para nos manter vivos.

Jason: E ainda bem que conseguimos.

Nikita: Conseguimos sobreviver. Mas com essa mentalidade a section se corrompeu. Fizeram de nós soldados leais a uma instituição mercenária.

Walter: Como assim?

Michele: Há muito tempo Mr. Jones estava monitorando secretamente as atividades da section. Quando Adrien se colocou contra os rumos que ela estava tomando, votando por sua eliminação, as máscaras caíram. O jogo de interesses começou a se mostrar. Adrien precisou se afastar para permanecer viva. E no mais todos sabem.

Quinn: Então George está mais envolvido nisso que imaginávamos.

Nikita: Foi por isso que Michele e Jason foram mandados ao centro. Para investigar as atividades de George e outros.

Jason: E o que levantamos lá não foi das melhores coisas, não é Michele.

Walter: Jason, você e Michele já se conheciam antes?

Jason: Bom... Já sim.

Walter: Mas como?

Michele: Eu sei que ninguém aqui acredita em coincidência, mas no nosso caso, creio que foi muita coincidência, não é Jason.

Jason: Muita.

Walter fica estupefato.

Nikita: Voltando ao ponto, estamos todos aqui para criar uma nova organização, não por medo de sermos cancelados, mas por comprometimento de causa. Nossa missão é combater o terrorismo sim, mas combater a corrupção que usa o terrorismo como arma política.

Somos soldados pela liberdade e pela paz e para tal fim lutaremos.

Quinn: Sobre incineração da section, George não deixará isso impune.

Nikita: Ótimo trabalho, Quinn, mas dentro em breve ele saberá que não foi o coletivo quem iniciou o ataque.

Quinn: Mas, sem modéstia, foi uma operação perfeita.

Jason: George tem informantes no coletivo.

Michele: Exato, e esse informante vai reportar que as coordenadas foram enviadas a partir da própria section.

Quinn: E você sabia disso e não me disse nada.

Jason: Desculpe. Fazia parte do plano.

Walter: Esperem isso tudo foi parte de um plano?

Nikita: Somos todos personagens num grande espetáculo elaborado por Mr. Jones. Mas o real motivo dessa reunião é que precisamos dar seqüência a essa encenação. Quinn precisa retornar a red cell.

Walter: Red Cell? Mas...

Quinn: O coletivo era uma aliança circunstancial, mas a red cell mantém suas atividades paralelamente.

Michele: Antes de tudo isso começar, Quinn foi enviada como espiã a red cell para se tornar espiã na section.

Quinn: O que não foi nada fácil, levamos vários anos para convencer ambas as partes a confiarem em mim.

Walter: E podemos confiar em você?

Michele: Quinn tem se mostrado uma pessoa de total confiança desde muito tempo que nos conhecemos.

Nikita: Quinn precisa retornar a red cell para que tenhamos informações das atividades deles.

Quinn: E será como planejado?

Nikita: No próximo domingo, pátio do museu do Louvre. Exatamente as 10:00 horas.

Quinn: Ok.

Nikita: Mas esperamos contra-ataques.

Quinn: Como assim?

Nikita: Como já disse, a essa altura George e os sobreviventes da Section já deduziram que havia um espião. E provavelmente já rastrearam o sinal da red cell que você recebeu.

Michele: Calculamos que tenham agentes disfarçados no local do encontro para eliminarem o espião e o contato.

Quinn: Então eles ainda não sabem que sou eu?

Michele: Não. Criamos um cenário para que as atenções fossem dispensadas para Jason.

Jason: Enquanto estive no centro, trabalhei esse cenário, mas como criam que eu era Seymour, pairava a dúvida.

Quinn: Então você estava me dando cobertura secretamente esse tempo todo?

Jason: Sim.

Quinn: Obrigada.

Walter: Estou ficando com medo de tantos segredos.

Nikita: Temos mais um agravante.

Jason: Qual?

Nikita: O contato na red cell que levará Quinn de volta a base está sendo procurado pela Interpol por uma série de crimes. Então no mesmo campo de ação teremos agentes da section, do centro, da interpol e da red cell.

Quinn: E todos hostis...

Walter: E como ela vai sair viva dessa?

Michele: Contamos com o fator surpresa, nenhum deles sabe a identidade do espião. Nem a red cell.

Quinn: O que foi muito difícil conseguir manter-me incógnita por tanto tempo.

Jason: E conhecemos o contato?

Michele: Sim.

Nikita: Então faremos o seguinte...

Nikita explica a estratégia para os demais.

Cena 52 – Externa / Pátio externo do museu do Louvre

Há muitas pessoas circulando pelo pátio, a maioria turista. Também estão lá agentes da Section, do Centro, da Interpol, policia Francesa montando a guarda usual, e da nova organização de Nikita.

Nikita e Quinn estão disfarçadas usando perucas. Jason e Walter estão numa van monitorando toda a ação tática.

(Conversas por ponto eletrônico num canal protegido).

Jason: Já identifiquei quatro agentes da section e três do centro.

Nikita: Onde eles estão?

Jason: Espalhados. Tem dois próximos a entrada principal da pirâmide, um sentado lendo perto da cafeteria, três na bilheteria, um perto do acesso norte e dois próximos ao estacionamento.

Quinn: Já vi dois deles. Eles me conhecem.

Jason: Seu disfarce está perfeito.

Quinn: Espero que sim.

O disfarce dela é de uma senhora de cabelos brancos e óculos escuros.

Nikita: Estou em posição.(Informa ela próxima de uma banca de flores)

Numa das avenidas de acesso principal a limusine de Christian estaciona.

Michael: Porque estamos aqui?

Christian: Tem uma exposição belíssima hoje. Quero vê-la. E achei que seria interessante você vir também. Quem sabe se lembra desse lugar.

Michael: É tudo completamente novo para mim.

Christian: Ah que pena. Mas um pouco de cultura não faz mal a ninguém. Depois, vamos encontrar uma amiga.

Michael: Ok.

Enquanto isso na barraca de flores, Nikita está de costas para as flores observando o ambiente. Um homem elegante chega do outro lado e se dirige a florista falando em tom mais alto do que o normal.

Homem: Senhora, um buquê das mais belas rosas que tiver. São pra minha amada esposa.

Florista: Aqui está monsenhor.

Homem: Obrigada.

Uma mendiga com um carrinho de bebê todo surrado passa por trás se dirigindo ao centro da praça.

O homem se aproxima de Nikita que está de costas pra ele e mantendo-se por trás dela oferece as flores cruzando o buquê pela frente ao mesmo tempo que lhe fala ao ouvido.

Helmut: São em agradecimento e saudades.

Surpresa, Nikita se vira para ele.

Nikita: Você? O que está fazendo aqui?

Helmut: Provavelmente o mesmo que você, Ana. Perdão, Nikita.

Jason: Nikita tem dois agentes da section se aproximando da sua posição.

Nikita olha e vê os agentes se aproximando dela.

Helmut: Gostou das flores? Eu sei que é pouco pra agradecer o que fez por mim, mas...

Nikita tasca-lhe um beijo e oculta o próprio rosto com o buquê até que os agentes não a vissem mais.

Helmut: Uau! Não esperava tanto... O que foi?

Nikita: Agradecimento. (Ela sorri).

Helmut: Está certo que nosso relacionamento nunca foi baseado na verdade, mas minha querida, eu não sou bobo como posso parecer.

Jason: Nikita eles estão voltando.

Nikita: Helmut não dá pra conversar agora, preciso sair daqui.

Helmut: Ótimo, porque se estiver aqui pelo mesmo motivo que eu, ele acaba de chegar.

Helmut olha para a escadaria principal onde um homem de casaca preta desce de uma limusine.

Nikita percebendo a aproximação dos agentes da section esconde-se cheirando o buquê.

Nikita: Vamos sair daqui. (Sai de braços dados com Helmut).

Jason: Quinn está vendo o contato?

Quinn: Ainda não. Estamos com tempo. Faltam ainda 15 minutos.

Quando estavam, Quinn, Nikita e Helmut, Christian e Michael, há cerca de 100 metros da entrada do museu, todos em posições diferentes, uma confusão começa próxima à entrada. A policia local intervém.

Rosemary está com seu bebê discutindo com os policiais. Muitas pessoas estão transitando no local. Os agentes atentam para o que está acontecendo, mas não reconhecem nada demais. Quando voltavam a atenção para sua missão uma explosão acontece.

O som retumbante da explosão cria um pavor geral. A fumaça de explosivo e o cheiro de sangue espalha-se. Correria e pânico multiplicam-se na multidão.

Jason: Quinn! Nikita!

Walter: Oh meu Deus!

A correria geral. Nikita e Helmut tentam encontrar seus agentes, mas continuam juntos. Christian agarra Michael e o leva de volta ao carro. Quinn estava mais próxima do local da explosão e é atingida por estilhaços nas costas.

Quinn: Jason... Eu fui atingida. Socorro.

Jason: Quinn! Quinn!

Walter: Quinn, Baby, responde!

Jason: Missão abortada. Nikita, Quinn está ferida.

Nikita: Eu ouvi, Jason. Estou indo.

Helmut: O que foi?

Nikita: Agente ferida, preciso resgata-la.

Helmut: Eu vou com você.

Nikita: Não Helmut.

Helmut: Vou ajudar você, meu bem. A minha missão também foi abortada. E devo isso a você.

Nikita: Esta bem. Talvez precise de ajuda.

Nikita e Helmut vão até o ponto onde Quinn estava. A correria e geral, mas ambos conseguem carregar Quinn, desmaiada, para o carro de Helmut que estava mais próximo. Ela sangrava muito.

Cena 53 – Flashes

Cena final. Trilha sonora: "In this together" – Apoptyma Berzerk

1 - Jason e Walter na van sem saber o que aconteceu com Quinn;

2 – Christian e Michael correndo em direção ao carro. Michael virando-se para a multidão correndo. Ao piscar ele via o rosto sorridente de Adam ao abrir os olhos via o pânico estampado nos rostos das pessoas que fugiam;

3 - Os agentes da section e do centro tentando correr em rumo oposto a multidão;

4 – Nikita e Helmut socorrendo Quinn. Helmut correndo com ela nos braços;

5 – Nikita dirigindo o carro de Helmut olhando pelo retrovisor o cuidado dele em tentar conter um sangramento de uma ferida aberta pelo estilhaço que a atingiu.

Fim.


End file.
